La finca de piedras negras
by Persefonne
Summary: En un momento de la vida se tiene que tomar decisiones fuertes. Sirius Black ha perdido todo su dinero en un robo al banco de Gringotts y debe buscar la manera de subsistir por sus propios medios. Los antiguos negocios de su padre, salen a la luz y él se verá obligado a tomar algo de ello. Y, el amor también toca a su puerta tan inesperadamente en una noche de lluvia.
1. Capítulo 1 Situaciones desesperadas

_**Bueno …bueno…bueno…he leído algunas historias sobre esta pareja y ¡me enamoré! Realmente me enamoré! Y como he seguido buscando pero encuentro realmente poco que no sea: ella viajando al pasado para compaginar su edad con la de él o historias de un solo capítulo que te dejan queriendo más. Por lo tanto he decidido escribir una a gusto y gana. No serán muy largos, pero la historia espero que sí. En fin..espero que les guste…a mí ya..a como se va formulando en mi cabezota!. Saludos! Y gracias por leer.**_

 _ **La finca de piedras negras**_

 _ **Capítulo 1. Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas**_

El 12 de grimmauld place era un lugar lúgubre, húmedo y muy solitario. Una casa con recuerdos impregnados en las paredes y no precisamente agradables. Sirius Black suspiró por enésima vez sentado frente a la madera crepitante de la chimenea. Tamborileó sus dedos en su vaso de Whisky y se echó el último trago. Era tarde, y debía tratar de dormir.

Iba a subir el primer peldaño de las escaleras, cuando giró en sí mismo para volver por su queridísima nueva amiga: la botella de Whisky. Fue entonces que levantó la botella a contra luz de la chimenea, y entornando los ojos prestó atención a las letras del frente, grandes y cursivas. Frunció aún más el ceño. Aquella firma, le era familiar.

-¡Cómo no!-murmuró para sí y sus labios se curvaron en una amarga sonrisa-

Subió las escaleras con gran esfuerzo, su equilibrio le estaba jugando una mala pasada o era quizá esa condenada botella del destilado.

* * *

El sonido de las cortinas corredizas le hizo rebujarse contra sus sábanas pero lo que le trajo al día que iniciaba fue el sol que se coló por las grandes ventanas.

-¿Pero qué carajos?-refunfuño levantándose de forma perezosa y evitando el reflejo de luz con una mano-

-¡Sirius Black! Levántate ahora mismo-ordenó una figura frente a él que logró reconocer sólo por su voz, la luz no le permitió asimilar sus gestos-

-¿Lunático? ¿Qué intentas? ¿Dejarme ciego?-vociferó tanteando el suelo en busca de sus pantalones de pijama-

-¡Oh! ¡Anda!-apuró lanzándole su camisa holgada-..Tenemos cosas que hablar-

-¿Tan temprano?-

-Es hora del almuerzo..no lo es tanto-

-Lo es para mí-gruño antes de salir tras de su amigo rumbo a la cocina-

Remus Lupin preparó café, por las enormes ojeras que su amigo tenía, era más que evidente su desvelo. Además del mal humor. Con un movimiento de la varita, apareció una tarta de manzana y unos cuantos bagguets.

-Gracias querida, tú siempre realizas los mejores almuerzos-bromeó mientras se sentaba en la mesa-

-Bromea mientras puedes, Canuto-Remus lo observó de manera reprobatoria y se sentó frente a él-

-¿Y bien?-

Remus suspiró con pesadez y cruzó sus manos. Se hizo un silencio tan largo que Sirius se sintió incómodo ante la mirada escrupulosa de Lupin.

-….Remus..Lunático..no estoy de humor para sermones, así que ahórrate palabras de una buena vez si tú piensas reprender mi estilo de vida como acostumbras y...-

-El banco de Gringotts fue saqueado-no era la forma ni el tono en que lo quería decir, pero así salió tan abruptamente de sus labios-

Sirius arqueó una ceja, y Remus advirtiendo su cuestionamiento prosiguió.

-Una de las principales bóvedas saqueadas.. fue la tuya-

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?-Sirius detuvo el café entre sus labios y barbilla estupefacto, se suponía que ese lugar era impenetrable-

-Anoche, y aún no sabemos quién ni cómo-Remus suspiró pesado- ..No parece forzado, no hay indicios de magia, nada. Lo que hace pensar que..-

-Fue interno-

Remus asintió enérgicamente.

-¡Mierda! ¿y ahora qué?-Sirius parecía tan impasible ante Remus, pero por dentro se cuestionó ¿Qué tanto le afectaría esto? Realmente le gustaba su vida solitaria, de encierro y sin preocupaciones -

-Tendrás que ir al ministerio, al departamento de robos y extravíos. Específicamente al de bienes raíces magicas…y es probable que debas buscarte..un empleo-

-¿Empleo?-Sirius arqueó una ceja, es algo que realmente nunca llegó a conocer. Y no es que le disgustara el término ni lo que conlleva pero ¿de qué diablos iba a trabajar un ex convicto que aun otorgado el perdón por el mismo ministro de magia, recibía miradas de recelo-

-Sí, Sirius..eso que realizamos los simples mortales-bromeó Lupin-

-Me puedes decir ¿de qué puedo trabajar? ¿Quién me dará empleo en todo caso? ¡Ilumíname con tu sabiduría! Porque francamente en este momento mis neuronas no logran conexión!-ironizó casi al borde del cólera-

-No lo sé..no te enojes conmigo…esto no es mi culpa-se aventuró Remus a murmurar y dio un leve sorbo a su té, luego observó meditante la taza-..

-Lo sé, lo sé…lo siento lunático-Sirius suspiró y se expandió por sobre la silla-..¡esto es una mierda!..-murmuró-

-Sí-respondió Lupin- ¿Estarás bien? ¿Canuto?-le miró, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos-..sabes que cuentas con nosotros, Dora y yo..Harry.. ¿lo sabes? ¿Cierto?-

Sirius asintió ensimismado. Se hiso el silencio de nuevo, tan sepulcral. Remus miró su reloj de bolsillo y luego la cara contrariada de su amigo. Era una noticia que sopesó, pero más valía que fuera él quién le diera por enterado antes que alguno de los "enanos desgraciados" como les llamaba Sirius a los duendes.

-No olvides ir al ministerio mañana. A Gringotts también y ver cómo es que se resolverán las cosas. Debo marcharme, Dora se va de misión y debo cuidar a Teddy-

Sirius se limitó nuevamente a asentir, se levantó para acompañarlo a la salida. Le dio una escueta despedida con la mano y se ensanchó en el sillón de su sala. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora? Tenía poco dinero consigo, a decir verdad guardó en la casa por si algo pasaba con su bóveda, predisponiendo una situación actual; siempre sospechó de esas criaturas que cuidaban con tanto afán las monedas y posesiones brillantes acabarían por torcer su camino.

Y en cuanto se resolviera _dónde_ jodidos se fue su dinero, debía idear una entrada del mismo. Grimmauld place no era un sitio que se mantuviera por sí solo, había que pagar facturas ¡claro! El ministerio no dejaba pasar una. Se levantó del sillón y fue rumbo a la licorera. Al verla vacía, buscó entre los estantes debajo encontrándose nuevamente con una botella de whisky igual a la que bebió una noche anterior.

- _Piedras_ -leyó la etiqueta en voz alta-

Siguió leyendo la etiqueta:

 _Orion Black & hijos desde 1977_

 _Piedras negras_

 _Etiqueta negra_

 _Destilado, etiquetado y embotellado en Escocia_

Recordaba vagamente los negocios de su padre. Este era uno de tantos que se quedó en el olvido tras su muerte. Seguro la destiladora y todas sus hectáreas estaban desiertas, más que desiertas. Serian ruinas. Además, seguro ese fue uno de sus tantos usufructos a los propósitos de Lord Voldemort. De pronto sintió vergüenza de llevar el apellido Black.

* * *

-Me temo decirle que no podemos hacer mucho por usted Sr. Black-dijo el hombre tras el escritorio, que le miraba con una sonrisa en la cara de soberana satisfacción-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-Sirius trató de guardar compostura y ser cortes a pesar que tenía unas enormes ganas de estrangularlo-

-Debe esperar a la resolución de los hechos, y a que averigüemos a dónde fue a parar su dinero. Le mantendremos informado-

-¿Y? ¿mientras me quedo desvalido?-Sirius dio un golpe en el escritorio y el hombre que él tenía de frente frunció los labios en una línea blanca-

-Señor Black, le ruego no hacer ese tipo de arrebates en mi presencia. Su situación es lamentable ¡sí! Pero no tenemos culpa de ello- El hombre parafraseó un montón de normas y artículos del ministerio como si un loro. Sirius se tomó las sientes y levantó la otra mano buscando acallar al hombre-

-¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí!-resopló-..¡estoy jodido!-

-Pues, podría vender su casa..por ejemplo-sugirió con malicia el "Jefe de bienes raíces mágicas"-

Era demasiado por asimilar. Cierto era que Grimmauld place no era su sitio favorito, de hecho en algún momento lo llegó a comparar con su celda en Azkaban pero ¿de eso a venderlo? -Y así iniciar un negocio con el monto que reciba de el-terminó por oírle decir al hombre llamado Richard Memphiss-

Sirius no estaba muy seguro. Pero de pronto un pinchazo de luz llegó a su embrollado cerebro ¡por fin Grimmauld place serviría para algo bueno!

-¿Qué opina?-preguntó Memphiss-

-Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas-respondió Sirius después de lanzar un largo suspiro hosco-


	2. Capítulo 2 Vendido hasta el tuétano

**Estoy inspirada…**

 **Va el capítulo 2..espero les guste..trataré de colocar pronto. Estoy embrollada con "Belladona y el cap 7"…en fin**

 **Enjoy!**

Capítulo 2. Vendido hasta el tuétano.

-¿Pero Sirius? ¿estás seguro?-preguntó con evidente preocupación Harry Potter. Era cómo la décima vez que lo hacía. Abrió los labios una vez más, quizá para preguntar de nuevo y Ginny Weasley le tomó la mano gentilmente; él le miró y ésta negó con la cabeza ante la insistente pregunta. Sirius Black parecía tan ofuscado ya-

-¿Lo venderás? ¿en serio?-volvió a preguntar Remus Lupin con el mismo afán que Harry-

-¡Oh Remus! ¡basta ya!-Nymphadora le concedió una mueca reprobatoria mientras acunaba a Teddy en sus brazos, quién dormía plácidamente-

-Agradezco sinceramente su preocupación-dijo Sirius al cabo de unos minutos de permanecer en silencio mirando ensimismado los hielos de su vaso de Whisky-..Han insistido tan constantemente que tome aires nuevos, que busque algo que hacer además de beber, pasear a Buckback y dormir-Miró a cada uno con reticencia-¿les resulta tan increíble ahora que vaya a hacerlo?-

-Bueno-terció Lupin moviéndose incómodo en su asiento- yo hablaba de que aceptaras el puesto de Maestro de Artes Obscuras, que McDonagall te lleva ofreciendo por tanto tiempo..la vacante sigue abierta-

-No me interesa, gracias. Sabes muy bien que no soy bueno hablando en público…-bufó, luego viró el rostro hacia el caldero que reposaba en la chimenea de la cocina-

-¿Y ser un hacendado si?- preguntó Lupin mas con incredulidad que por curiosidad-

-Vale la pena intentar-sus ojos grises brillaron con algo que nunca antes le vieron-..la finca "piedras negras" fue por mucho una de las mayores exportadoras de Whisky en sus tiempos-

-Levantar un negocio requiere de mucho esfuerzo primo-aseveró Nymphadora mirando fijamente a Sirius-..no es como jugar al ajedrez-

-Lo sé prima, lo sé-dibujó una sonrisa arrogante-..me lo he pensado bien, créeme. Ese lugar se levantó para fines desagradables, pero podría cambiar eso-giró su vaso haciendo que los hielos lanzaran un ruidillo al pegar en el cristal-

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres..te apoyaremos-terminó por conceder Ginny-¿verdad Harry?-

El muchacho, no muy convencido de los ideales de su padrino asintió. Lupin bufó por lo bajo y Nhymphadora le giño un ojo a Sirius, este le respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Y qué piensa Kreacher de todo esto?-preguntó Lupin después de unos instantes en silencio-

Sirius alzó las cejas, gruñó y tamborileó los dedos en la mesa dubitativo-No he hablado con él, lo había olvidado. Le daré la oportunidad de elegir su libertad o seguirme..cómo él lo desee-meneó la mano restando importancia-

Los presentes se miraron entre si incómodos. Sabían de antemano que el elfo domestico no se lo tomaría a bien.

-¿Y cuándo será la subasta?-se atrevió Harry a indagar-

-Mañana por la tarde-acabó con su Whisky a un solo trago- si gustan venir, espero-

-Cuenta con nosotros-le respondió el chico en apoyo. Harry conocía a Sirius demasiado. Después de vivir con el dos años y luego independizarse cuando se tituló de auror, supo reconocer las facetas. A pesar que demostrara fortaleza era un hombre con sensibilidades. Esto le debía estar costando, seguro-

Los demás asintieron. Todos se despidieron en el umbral de la puerta, y Harry se rezagó un poco de los demás.

-¿Todo bien Harry?-susurró con gentileza Sirius- ¿el matrimonio? ¿La casa?-

-Sí, todo excelente-le miró a los ojos-¿y tú?-

-Todo está bien, hijo. No te preocupes- Le guiñó un ojo socarronamente antes de casi lanzarlo a los brazos de Ginny que lo esperaba en el pórtico.

* * *

-¡Kreacher! ¡ven aquí!-vociferó Sirius desde el pie de las escaleras, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras- ¡Si no apareces en este instante..cuando te encuentre..!-

Tenía semanas sin ver al pequeño elfo, pareciera estar jugando con él. Sus cosas cambiaban de lugar, sobre todos los papeles de la venta. Sirius estaba al borde del desquicio.

-¿El amo ha llamado a Kreacher?-el elfo domesticó hizo una reverencia exagerada hasta que su nariz tocó el suelo; luego masculló maldiciones y palabras altisonantes que Sirius optó por ignorar-

-¿Dónde te has metido?..bueno..bueno..que interesa-negó con la cabeza-necesito hablar contigo...-

-La finca..el amo quiere irse a la finca-interrumpió el elfo con una risilla maliciosa y luego ensanchó los ojos al percatarse de su insolencia. Interrumpir al amo, no estaba entre sus "atributos de buen sirviente"-

-¿Has estado espiando mis conversaciones? ¿Cierto? ¿Moviendo mis cosas también?-Sirius apretó la mandíbula y le lanzó una mirada al borde de la rabia-

-Esta casa, estas paredes amo..tienen oídos..todo se sabe..todo se filtra-murmuró Kreacher volviendo a hacer una reverencia, más por indolencia que por gana-

-Bien, mejor así. Te estás enterado. Ahora, ¿Dónde están los papeles de la venta?- Sirius le quería fulminar con la mirada, apretarle su pequeño cuello; El elfo quizá adivinó los pensamientos de su amo, se echó dos pasos atrás. Todo aquel hombre loco que decían haberse forjado en Azkaban parecía querer salir-

El dedo huesudo y tambaleante apuntó la mesita de la sala y en un pequeño ¡plop! Los pergaminos pulcros y enrollados aparecieron.

-Así está mejor-aseveró Sirius enderezando el cuerpo. Se fue a recoger los pergaminos para buscarles un buen sitio. Volvió a pararse frente al elfo-eres libre -le tendió un calcetín raído- puedes marcharte a...-frunció el ceño por un segundo-…a..dónde sea que se van ustedes los elfos..o venir conmigo. Tú decides-

El elfo miró el calcetín sumamente ofendido y le dio un manotazo que lo envió directo al fuego en la chimenea.

-Kreacher no está de acuerdo con la venta de la casa, ¡si la ama Black estuviera!-gruñó mirando a Sirius con insolencia-

-Es hora que te vayas acostumbrando. ¡La ama Black hace mucho no está! ¡Gracias a merlín! Y por lo demás…estas avisado. Mañana es la venta. Ya sabrás que hacer-hecho una fiera subió por las escaleras a su habitación-

El elfo domestico entornó los ojos y desapareció en un plop.

* * *

Harry Potter suspiró con hastío. Estaba en el pórtico del 12 Grimmauld Place, vestido de etiqueta. ¡vestido de etiqueta! ¡por merlín! Nunca se sintió tan incómodo en su vida, ni cuando el basilisco estuvo a punto de cerrarle un colmillo en la garganta o cuando vio por primera vez el rostro de Voldemort. Ginny a su lado codeó las costillas y él le sonrío por condescendencia.

-¡Por merlín! ¡Compórtate Harry Potter! ¡no te rasques! ..tienes 20 años, no 10-reprendió Ginny al ver como Harry se retorcía la corbata-

-Esto es incómodo-

-Lo sé, lo hacemos por Sirius-reprendió. Ginny le sonrió con fingida solemnidad a Narcissa Malfoy que iba del brazo de su hijo, y les entregó una paleta de licitación-

Los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy no evitaron posarse en los de Harry, y con también fingida amabilidad de otorgó un saludo. Harry por igual.

-¿Esto es de dominio público?-le murmuró Ginny al ver al ministro de magia llegar-

-Al parecer hay muchos interesados-

-Más de la familia Black, que otros-Ginny frunció el ceño al ver a los Macmillan y los Crabble pasar-

Molly y Artur Weasley hicieron su aparición, para ayudar con los aperitivos durante la subasta. Ron Weasley excusó su presencia por estar de misión al igual que Hermione Granger. Los sobrevivientes miembros de la ex orden del fénix hicieron acto de aparición más por apoyo moral que otra cosa. La tarde fue algo ofuscada, con presiones y ciertos arrebates cuando establecieron el monto principal de la vivienda-que a Sirius le pareció exageradamente pequeña-.

Lo sorprendente fue, la cantidad de interesados en hacerse del lugar. No era para menos, el sitio poseía tanta antigüedad e historia y sobre todo estaba en venta hasta el tuétano. Sirius no planeaba llevarse más que sus ropas y a Buckback de ahí. No le apetecía cargar con ningún recuerdo amargo más. Ni siquiera de Regulus.

Para asombro de todos, el monto subió por los cielos cuando el ministro de magia y Draco Malfoy se dieron una disputa por el inmueble. Y el juez, finalmente cedió al joven rubio.

Al término, todos estaban degustando los aperitivos. Sirius miró a Draco con suspicacia. No recordaba tenerlo entre la lista de licitantes otorgada por Richard Memphiss. Alargó la mano para entregarle el manojo de llaves, el joven extendió la suya y luego Sirius, a modo de juego las retiró.

-La subasta era privada-ladeó sus labios en una tosca sonrisa-

-Las paredes de esta casa tienen oídos..todo se sabe..todo se filtra-le respondió Draco Malfoy mirándole con la misma autosuficiencia que Sirius-

El hombre sonrió a reconocer las propias palabras de Kreacher. ¡Así que ahí se marchó todo el tiempo ese elfo doméstico! Debía entonces tener más cuidado con sus recientes planes.

-¿Qué tanto?-levantó un poco el mentón, analizando al chico-

Draco se encogió en hombros y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ladina.

-Lo suficiente, querido tío, lo suficiente-su gesto se tornó en verdadera arrogancia-

-De todas las casas que has podido comprar ¿Por qué esta?- le miró directo a los ojos. El parecido con los suyos le resultó escalofriante-

-Un regalo para mi madre-el joven dedicó una breve mirada a Narcissa que estaba a lo lejos conversando con el ministro de magia-..por alguna razón, dice haber pasado sus mejores momentos de infancia aquí. No lo comprendo-miró alrededor de la casa con repugnancia-es demasiado simple-

Sirius gruñó una risa y luego bebió un poco de su vino. Él lo sabía. Narcissa y sus hermanas solían pasar los veranos con ellos desde pequeñas. Mientras sus padres hacían los obscuros y respectivos planes inclinados al mal. Él lo sospechó desde siempre.

Fue entonces que un cariño entrañable nació de ellos. Más de Regulus por Narcissa, es preciso decir. Pero ésta no le correspondía. Estaba enamorada de otro, de él: Sirius Black, su primo.

Sirius miró también a la mujer, quién al sentirse observada se excusó con el ministro-o eso pareció- y salió de ahí rumbo al tocador con su característica elegancia y andar de venada. A sirius Le dio gracia el arrebate repentino y adolescente. Supuso no ha dejado el pasado atrás. Él sí, hace mucho ya.


	3. Capítulo 3 Un corazón atormentado

**Bueno, llevo rato sin escribir no porque no quiera, sino porque he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer. Me he mudado de ciudad, estoy con mi tesis doctoral y además lejos de la familia y amigos. Es algo complicado. Pero bueno. Esta actualización espero les guste. Prometo poner pronto la de "Placeres de la noche" y "Belladona" (éste último no mas no quiere quedar! O será mi perfeccionismo loco)..en fin. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 3. Un corazón atormentado**

Dicen que un corazón roto es difícil de reparar. También las esperanzas muertas. Y verificar cuál de las dos cabría en la posibilidad de ser y un porque, para Sirius Black significaba tal reto. Como si vestir de color pastel a Lord Voldemort.

Hacía mucho que la percepción del mundo de Sirius - _su mundo_ \- dio un giro trascendental. La verdad, es que él renació en el momento que reencontró a su ahijado, y pudo darle dirección a su vida acoplándose al papel de _padre-padrino_ ; pero Harry Potter ya no era un crío del que cuidar. Era un hombre ahora, con las peculiaridades de lo que eso conlleva y la realidad de una vida, ya no era tan necesaria su persistencia como tutor.

Entonces, Sirius pensó que era el tiempo de retomar su rumbo, que si bien lo sentía perdido. Sintió un alivio al deshacerse de esa casa tan enorme, que no sabía cuán grande era hasta que bajó las escaleras del 12 de Grimmuauld Place y miró hacia arriba con un aire despectivo. Abandonar aquel lugar no le producía ninguna nostalgia, sino todo lo contrario. Era la libertad.

* * *

-¿Pero qué carajo es lo que te pasa Hermione?-Ron Weasley colocó sus brazos en jarras. Su cara se podía confundir con el tono de su cabello-

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa?-bociferó Hermione Granger con sarcasmo-

-¡Pues sí! ¡Dime! ¡Que no lo comprendo!-Ron cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. Hinchó las mejillas resoplando el aire después-

-¡Bien! ¡Que va a pasar sino!-le miró con reproche-¡siempre haces lo mismo! ..te enfadas, haces lo que quieres en la misión y terminas por ponernos en peligro a todos!-dejó caer una carpeta llena de papeles en su escritorio-

-¡Vamos Hermione! No son horas para discutir esto. Acabamos bien la misión, ¿cierto? ¡eso es lo importante!-

-¡Pudimos morir!-asestó el puño contra la madera de su escritorio-

-¡Pero no fue así! ¡Estamos aquí! ¿no?, en tu oficina y casi al borde de terminar la noche de nuestro aniversario ¡por merlín! ¿no puedes dejarlo de lado e ir a la cena?-dijo hastiado-

-¡No!..siempre es así. Y ya estoy cansada de ello-Hermione se dejó caer en la silla con pesadez-..estoy cansada Ron-

Ron apretó los labios y levantó una ceja pelirroja altamente desconcertado.

-¿Y eso se supone que significa?-

-Voy a pedir mi cambio-murmuró- voy a pedir me asignen a otros dos Aurores. Tú y Cormac McLaggen podrán matarse si gustan. Yo no lo soportaré más-

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese tarado con todo esto?-

-¡Todo! ¡todo tiene que ver! ¡estoy harta de tus celos! Y que por ellos terminemos en peligro ya que, te enfureces y no obedeces el plan. Haces lo que quieres y nos pones en peligro ¡todo por tus ridículos celos!-

-No es verdad-aseguró indignado-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! O ¿golpeaste a Cormac en la nariz sólo por diversión?-

-¡Estaba sobre ti en el suelo! ¡Y no le vi intención alguna de levantarse!- su rostro se tornó tan carmesí que parecía estallar-

-¡Me protegió de un hechizo!-aseguró dolida-

-¡Oh sí, claro! El santo protector de los débiles "McLaggen". ¿Desde cuándo necesitas ayuda o protección?-

-Ron ¿Por qué no confías en mí?-preguntó con tristeza-

-No es eso Hermione..eso lo que..-metió las manos en los bolsillos y giró la vista a un punto inexistente en el librero detrás de ella-

-El lunes pediré mi cambio Ron. Lo siento. No lo soporto más- Se levantó abruptamente de la silla y tomó el pomo de la puerta-La verdad Ron..también pienso que deberíamos separarnos por un tiempo-

El corazón de Ron se aceleró de tal modo que pensó saldría por su garganta. Miró la espalda de Hermione que parecía convulsionarse al llanto. Ella temblaba. Cuando él, se acercó para tomarle del hombro y girarla, quizá para argumentar algo o refutar la petición. Se detuvo. Guardó silencio, atontado por lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Él no quería dejarla, ¡no quería que lo dejara!

-Tu silencio lo dice todo-siseó. El chirrido de la puerta hizo eco en la habitación- Hazme el favor y termina el informe de la misión-su voz parecía estrangulada-

-Pero Hermione, es nuestro aniversario..-murmuró Ron para sí. Ella había salido ya por la puerta-

* * *

-Lo siento Srita. Granger pero no hay argumento que valga-repitió el hombre con el mismo tono cansino. Se tomó las sienes como si dolieran-

-..Pero.. pero Sr. Kingsley. Disculpe-Corigió Hermione carraspeando ligeramente la garganta-.. Sr. Ministro..-

Kingsley Shacklebolt se volvió para mirarle y clavó sus ojos marrones muy severamente en ella.

-..Creo que no hay más que discutir Srita., usted misma ha venido aquí a pedir su cambio. Y para serle sincero ya lo venía pensando. Su equipo es el que ha dado más dolores de cabeza al departamento de ocultación de la magia. Ayer mismo tuvimos que aplicar el _ovlibiate_ a más de 40 _muggles_. Todo por el descuido de su equipo-le miró con reproche luego de airear su túnica para sentarse tras su escritorio-

El rostro de Hermione parecía colapsar. Cierto era que fue allí para pedir su cambio pero no a que le dejaran sin el puesto que tanto adoraba. Ser Auror.

-Bueno, si me permite Sr. Ministro. No esperaba que fuera el departamento de bienes raíces mágicas el sitio donde haría mi cambio-Aspiró con tanta fuerza que la nariz se le ensanchó-..creo..creo que mis habilidades dan más para el trabajo de campo que para el de escritorio-se acomodó en la silla con énfasis-

Shacklebolt sonrió ante la entereza de la chica. Y ella tenía razón. Pero el que le adjudicara tales encargos tenían una razón detrás.

-Verá Srita. Granger. Esa área es más "burocrática" sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo con usted. Pero realmente requiero de sus habilidades en ese ramo precisamente. Sobre todo para la investigación profunda de algunas propiedades en el norte de Escocia-

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Digamos que aún desconfió de ciertas familias de renombre- Shacklebolt le mostró una carpeta de archivo-

-¿Los Malfoy?-murmuró-

-Sí, claro. Necesito un poco de investigación sobre sus fincas-

Hermione siguió ojeando en informe que el ministro le proporcionó. Si bien le llamó la atención que tenía bastantes errores y ya por ahí miraba por qué le estaban dando el trabajo.

-¿y esta?-mostró una fotografía bastante dañada de un sitio bastante colonial-

-¡Ah! Esa es de los Black. En algún tiempo tuvieron relaciones estrechas con los Malfoy, digamos que Abraxas Malfoy tuvo que ver con su funcionamiento y deseamos saber hasta qué punto y porqué-

La chica asintió.

-¿Sería una investigación de expiación?-

-En efecto-respondió Shacklebolt antes de encender un puro-

* * *

Sirius Black lanzó una maldición en el momento que su bota derecha resbalo en el barro. Sus maletas hicieron acto de colapso en el suelo pero logró detenerlas. Su cabello estaba pegado en el cráneo y los costados de su rostro. La túnica empapada de agua y hasta su alma. Llovía a cantaros. Por alguna razón olvidó cómo protegerse con un hechizo, o era quizá el afán de llegar pronto colina arriba.

Llegó al fin de 20 minutos de caminata a la puerta más ancha que vio jamás. De roble quizá, de encino. Flanqueada por una muralla tan alta e igualmente negra que parecía una barricada de piedra volcánica tan apretada por el tiempo. Hizo un movimiento con la mano y las crujientes puertas se abrían lentamente, con dificultad por el aire, el lodo del suelo y quizá su vejez.

Traspasó el umbral, si no para ver las extensiones del terreno sinuoso u opacado. La yerba creciendo sin contemplaciones y al fondo la casa vieja y desencajada. Se hubiera pensado que alguna vez fue hermosa, porque tenía acabados rústicos y un poco de estilo colonial. Sin embargo, estaba algo destruida. Al entrar se percató que faltaba parte del techo y el agua se colaba por doquier, haciendo que la madera del piso se ajara y reblandeciera.

-Hay mucho que hacer aquí-murmuró para sí después de girar en 360 grados observando minuciosamente todo-

* * *

-¡Siéntate Ron!-Chilló Ginny Weasley con tanta exasperación-

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Harry Potter desde la entrada de la casa-

Dejó su maletín al lado de la mesilla de la estancia y se apresuró a la sala. Observó cómo su amigo se paseaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. Luego miró a Ginny quién sólo le regreso el gesto con molestia y los dientes apretados.

-¡Que se ha ido! ¡Se ha ido y solo dejó una nota de tres líneas!-vociferó Ron. Apretaba y aflojaba los nudillos con rabia. Después lanzó el trozo de pergamino al sillón-

Harry lo tomó y alzó una ceja.

-¿Hermione? ¿Se ha ido?-miró a Ron, luego a Ginny-

-No me preguntes a mí. Estoy tan impactada como tú. Pero me supongo que sus razones tuvo- Volvió la mirada a su hermano con reticencia-¿Qué le has hecho Ron?-

-¡No le he hecho nada!-se defendió, cruzó los brazos-

-Pues, algo muy serio debió ocurrir para que ella tomase esta decisión. Hermione no suele ser impulsiva-argumentó Harry estudiando a su amigo-

-Pues..bueno..-Ron aflojó el cuerpo y se dejó caer desesperanzado, en el sillón al costado de Harry- Creo que se acabó-

* * *

-Buenas noches madre-dijo con aspereza al oír los pasos de la mujer acercarse hasta el respaldo de su sillón-

-Draco, querido ¿Por qué no has ido a la cena?-preguntó con su peculiar y plausible voz-

-No tengo hambre madre- tamborileó los de dos en su vaso de Whisky. Miraba enajenado el fulgor del fuego en la chimenea-

-Creo que estas bastante grande para hacer berrinches-murmuró la mujer acariciando su anillo en el dedo anular-

-Y creo que tú también lo estas, como para guardar viejos sentimentalismos-asestó y le miró de rabillo. La rabia en esos ojos grises era tan notoria. Había fuego-

Narcissa Malfoy levantó el mentón despectivamente y dio una mirada pasajera a esos ojos grises que la estudiaban abiertamente.

-Dime madre, ¿Por qué deseaste tanto Gridmmauld Place?-

-Porque es debido Draco. No podía quedar en manos de alguien que no tuviera sangre Black. Es lo justo-mintió-

Draco sonrió de lado, incrédulo a las palabras de su madre. Se levantó de su asiento.

-Lo que tú digas-ironizó. Se alejaba a zancadas largas de la estancia cuando la voz de ella lo hizo parar:

-Draco, querido. Ten más cuidado cómo le hablas a tu madre-la mujer daba la silueta casi obscurecida por la poca luz del fuego crepitante-

-¿Se supone una amenaza?-cuestionó Draco con su peculiar ironía-

-No, por supuesto que no. No sería capaz. Lo sabes-ella se giró para mirarlo-Pero soy tu madre y me debes respeto-

-..Claro..-Draco ladeó la cabeza peyorativo. Seguía analizando a su madre. Le conocía bastante bien-..lo que tú digas madre..¿puedo retirarme ya? Estoy cansado-

Ella asintió. Era mejor así, dejarlo en paz. Después de la guerra mágica Draco era más sombrío de lo que fuere en el pasado y quizá sus rencores le habían orillado a odiar inclusive a su propia madre por no tener la suficiente fuerza y evitar ser arrastrados de tal modo en los ideales del "señor obscuro". Narcissa Sabía que merecía su desprecio, pero ¡oh como dolía percibir el corazón de su hijo tan atormentado!

-No olvides la junta de mañana-murmuró Narcissa insegura-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Debo tratar bastantes cosas sobre las fincas de producción. Además esta "ese asuntito"-sonrió de lado-

-¿Qué asuntito?-pareció sorprendida-

-Al parecer mi querido tío quiere re abrir la finca piedras negras, ese vejestorio que mi abuelo manejó hace años junto a Arcturus Black-

El gesto de asombro en Narcissa no pasó desapercibido por Draco a pesar de la obscuridad.

-No temas madre, a diferencia de padre y de ti yo tengo otros métodos para los negocios-

-Esa finca significa una competencia para nosotros Draco-dijo alarmada-

-No por mucho tiempo madre. Ya lo verás. Ahora si me disculpas, deseo irme a la cama-


	4. Capítulo 4 Bajo observación

**Hola, les agradezco pasarse a leer y dejar reviews ¡muchas gracias de verdad!. Y disculpen la demora pero tengo muchas cosa que hacer, y escribir jeje..en fin. Espero lo disfruten!. Saludos y besos.**

 **Capítulo 4. Bajo Observación.**

-Es muy feo-dijo con la mirada perdida al horizonte-

-¿El qué?-preguntó su acompañante enarcando las cejas-

-Sentir decepción de sí mismo-

Y fue que el cantar de los grillos se hizo más pronunciado. Las estrellas bailaron al compás del crepúsculo mientras que la luna asomó lentamente su tiesa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tan sentimental Canuto?-con calma tiró el cigarrillo al lodo en el suelo y le pisó de un movimiento imperioso. Se giró medianamente para que la luz de la luna le permitiera ver el vago reflejo de su amigo-

-Nunca me han gustado tus afiches Lunático-amplió la sonrisa sarcástica mostrando los dientes e hizo lo propio con su cigarrillo-

-No ignores mi pregunta-

Sirius Black se encogió en hombros, miró al cielo por enésima vez y se perdió en la penumbrosa entrada de su nuevo hogar. Remus Lupin le siguió. La sala de estar, estaba apenas alumbrada a vela, los sillones tenían un brillo acusando al polvo, las paredes manchas de moho y grietas adornadas por raíces. Lupin suspiró al ver aquello. Era cierto que requería extenso trabajo, si fuere hacerse sólo con las manos pero conociendo a Sirius eso estaría bien antes de entrada la madrugada con un movimiento de la varita.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, siempre lo has sabido-

-Para ya eso Canuto, no puedes renegar toda la vida por haber nacido en la cuna Black-

Sirius le miró amenazador, no estaba de ánimos para sermones. Lupin sonrió al ver los gestos de disgusto que conocía tan bien. Era cierto que su amigo odiaba le dijeran cuales eran las soluciones obvias a sus problemas. En efecto, Sirius dejó salir el destello azulado de su varita, que como un velo cubrió cada parte de la casa restaurando con parsimonia.

-El departamento de regulación de la magia querrá una explicación de esto-Remus perdió la mirada en los destellos del velo que cubrían de a poco el techo. Desde el día que pudo hacer magia no hubo momento en que no se maravillase con ella, dicen que se va perdiendo con el tiempo la capacidad de sorprenderse con las cosas. Sobre todo las ya muy bien conocidas, pero para Lupin era como redescubrirlo diariamente ¡simplemente fantástico! Y no imaginaba ya su vida sin ello-

Sirius sonrió ante la cara atolondrada de su amigo, realmente le agradaba su compañía. Y se paró a pensar ¿Dónde estaría el en estos momentos? Si no fuera por él. Lupin era uno de sus pilares en la vida, además de Harry Potter.

-El departamento de regulación de la magia puede venir a besarme el culo-dijo Sirius antes de terminar la chimenea-

Ramus soltó una carcajada sonora que hizo eco en las paredes desteñidas. Luego alzó su varita y terminó por darle color a las paredes, un verde olivo. Sirius arrugó el ceño.

-Muy de acuerdo a tu edad-se burló-

-No estoy tan anciano-movió la varita una, dos, tres veces para conseguir el color verde botella algo brillante y algunas tonalidades de beige- esto definitivamente no es lo mío, para estas cosas están las mujeres-

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-Que no te escuche Thonks-balbuceó Lupin secándose las lágrimas-

-Vale, vale dejémosle por el momento así. Ya veré como lo arreglo después. Sinceramente tengo ganas de ir a la cama-

-En verdad que es tarde. Debo marcharme, la lluvia no va amainar-miró por la ventana las gotas gruesas que se aplastaban en el vidrio-

Sirius asintió enérgicamente y le alentó con la mano para que entrase a la chimenea.

-Que descanses-

-Igual tú-

Tras la última sonrisa de la noche, Lupin desapareció en medio de una cortina verde. Sirius se recostó pesadamente en el sillón, abrazando sin conciencia uno de los cojines. Su mirada se perdió en el color de las llamas y su mente en la necesidad de buscar un contador. Realmente le sería de vital importancia saber cómo estaba la finca y porque razones llegó a tales grados. Tenía sus sospechas y sobre todo sabía que algo de ello incluía el apellido Malfoy. Tomó un trago de la botella de Wisky que tenía en la mesilla a la derecha del sillón y siguió pensando en ¿Cómo demonios le haría para levantar semejante lugar? Requería manos, y no específicamente manos mágicas. Ya años antes se comprobó que la cebada crecía mejor con los cuidados naturales que con el uso e implemento de cosas artificiales (magia). Era como si las plantas consideraran de vital importancia mantener contacto con el humano ¿Por qué no sucedía lo mismo en los invernaderos de Howgarts? él realmente recordaba poco de herbología.

Dio un salto que casi lo envía al suelo. La puerta grande de la entrada resonó. No pudo evitar mirar asustado la madera prieta. ¿Por qué debiera tener miedo? Quizá eran los rezagos de todos esos años que pasó como fugitivo. Se levantó lentamente preguntándose ¿Quién rayos llamaría a la puerta casi a las 12:00 de la madrugada? No era Lupin, porque hubiere regresado por donde se marchó. Aquello era sospechoso. Sacó lentamente su varita conforme más se acercaba a la puerta, tragó saliva inconscientemente y el corazón inicio un _tucutú_ exacerbado.

La puerta volvió a sonar y él volvió a dar un salto.

-¡Joder!-murmuró para sí. Enfurruñado se acomodó las ropas, alzó la varita en posición de esgrima-¿Quién llama?-

-Bu-buenas noches Señor Black-una voz grave tartamudeó-

¿Era una mujer? ¡No! Eso no podía está sucediendo ¿Qué haría una mujer a esas horas en el confín más recóndito de Escocia? Definitivamente esa era una trampa.

-¡Identifíquese!-exigió-

Un patronus en forma de nutria apareció casi sobre su nariz. Sirius frunció el ceño, lo conocía bastante bien y como es sabido no son fáciles de replicar. Solo un mago muy avanzado podría. Definitivamente una trampa. Estaba a punto de lanzar un encantamiento ..

-Soy Hermione señor, Hermione Granger. Vengo de parte del ministerio-soltó con la voz temblorosa-

Sirius Black se lo pensó un instante. Abrió la puerta lentamente no sin bajar la barita. Pronto divisó el cuerpo menudo y empapado de Hermione bajo la lámpara en el corredor de entrada. La chica tiritaba. Él la estudió minuciosamente y aun dudoso le hizo una mueca permitiéndole el paso.

Ella asió las manos más contra si buscando darse calor, y sin siquiera pedir permiso se acercó a la sala buscando el calor de la chimenea. El hombre la seguía estudiando desde la distancia, si bien, conocía a Hermione por las convivencias en la madriguera pero no lo suficiente como para aseverar que se trataba de ella.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?-asestó acercándose lentamente. Estudio las ropas de la chica, parecía bastante formal con el saco ancho y largo, zapatillas qué con el clima se convirtieron en presas del lodazal y los cabellos alborotados. ¿Los rasgos le cambiaron en los últimos meses o eran sus ideas? Parecían menos infantiles…más..-

-¡Oh! Lo siento, he sido muy descortés- Los pensamientos de Sirius se vieron interrumpidos cuando ella, de su pequeño bolso sacó un papel pulcro y se lo tendió-

-¿Qué es?-Sirius alzó una ceja, temiendo que se tratara de un hechizo-

Hermione sonrió ¡vaya que era desconfiado! Nunca le creyó a Harry lo que contaba de las actitudes recelosas de Sirius ante las personas que eran un tanto ajenas a su derredor.

-Bueno, creo que ha sido un atrevimiento de mi parte venir hasta aquí sin dar aviso-Sirius alzó una ceja y asintió levemente como confirmando sus palabras- Pero es que el pub del pueblo más cercano ya no tiene habitaciones, de hecho ningún lugar a la redonda-se abrazó nerviosa, empezaba a sentir los estragos de la lluvia y su inoportuna visita-y bueno, yo tengo asuntos que tratar con usted sobre la finca…y pues..-

-..Ya...-le interrumpió no evitando mostrar su irritación. Odiaba ver a Hermione tiritando de pies a cabeza como un polluelo mojado en el agua - ¡mejor vamos por té a la cocina y en lo que tomas calor me cuentas-

Ella boqueó como pez dos o tres veces para luego limitarse a seguirlo. El hombre ni espero a que Hermione aceptase.

Los ojos de Sirius Black podían llegar a ser muy temibles. Con ese iris plateado, que destellaba de vez en cuando una dureza implacable y tan fijos como una pantera que observa a distancia la presa. Hermione trató de evitar ponerse nerviosa ¿Por qué se pondría nerviosa? Es que quizá la mirada del hombre si daba miedo. Alguna vez Harry le contó que quizá se había vuelto un poco loco tras los muros de Azkaban, y quizá esa era la imagen que le estaba causando miedo. No debió escuchar a Harry.

-¿Y? ¿Me dirás o no?-cortó de pronto Sirius sin dejar de mirarla. Ella casi escupió el té, y se llevó la servilleta inmediatamente para limpiar los rastros. Sirius casi se echa a reír por el gesto meramente infantil pero siguió inmutable-

-Bueno, Señor Black..-tenía las ideas claras de como comenzar pero por alguna razón las palabras se le atrancaron en la boca. Sería el frío. El condenado frío. O su depresión. Hizo apelación a su entereza y carraspeó la garganta-

-Llámame Sirius-dijo restándole importancia a las formalidades. Tomó la botella de Wisky y se sirvió otro trago-

-Vengo de parte del ministerio-dijo con seriedad, Volvió a tenderle el pergamino qué con lentitud él tomó y abrió-

-Ahí dice, Señor Black, es decir..Sirius.. el porqué de mi presencia. He venido a prestarle mis servicios como contador del lugar-

Sirius enarcó una ceja ¿Por qué el ministerio le estaba otorgando un contador?

-Verá, el ministro está un poco preocupado por los asuntos de las fincas nuevas. De los negocios nuevos en general. Después del robo en Gringotts muchas propiedades están en peligro por la pérdida de dinero. Y es necesario llevar las cuentas de todas para verificar que no haya cualesquier cosa anormal-

-¿A qué viene esto?-estaba empezando a enfurecerse-¿a que no soy confiable?-

-¡No! ¡no! El ministerio no piensa en eso. Es solo cuestión de movimientos hacendarios, para llevar la correcta regulación de la magia. Usted sabe que, cuando un mago empieza a levantar un negocio el ministerio se preocupa por guardar apariencias para que dicho levantamiento no sea demasiado rápido y evidencié "situaciones" ante los muggles-dijo Hermione, apretando la taza de té con fuerza sin tomar conciencia de ello-

-Eso no me lo creo niña..mejor dime la verdad ¿es que acaso el ministerio no está satisfecho con la demostración de mi inocencia y seguirán cazándome?-

-No es eso Señor…Sirius-tragó saliva, esto se estaba viniendo abajo. Sirius la miraba tan fijo y duro que de momento pensó le pegaría en la frente con un hechizo-..no es la única finca que debo revisar, también están las de los Malfoy, McLaggen, entre otras-terminó por confesar Hermione-

Sirius destensó los hombros al percatarse que no sería el único en revisión. Y que a decir verdad había un gran listado de negocios que serían revisados, no solo relacionados con la producción de bebidas alcohólicas. Hasta el negocio de los gemelos Weasley estaba en la lista que Hermione le mostró. El hombre lanzó un gruñido, y se desparramó en la silla sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-El que usted me necesite-

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-¿Y tú salario?-

-Es algo por lo que no debe preocuparse Señor..Sirius..de eso se encargará el ministerio. Yo realmente estaré complacida de cumplir mi trabajo lo mejor posible. Si usted está de acuerdo, claro-Hermione cruzó los dedos por debajo de la mesa, los gestos de aquel hombre le estaban dejando en claro que no estaba del todo cómodo con su llegada y mucho menos la intromisión del ministerio con su nuevo negocio-

Por su parte Sirius pensaba que aquello no era del todo normal, pero de todos modos no podría negarse. Venía una orden del alto mando-ministro de magia- para que le dejase a Hermione manejar las bitácoras del lugar a diestra y siniestra-al menos eso decía el pergamino que ella le entregó, con palabras más diplomáticas claro- y no acatar una regla era una declaratoria de guerra. No necesitaba eso en este momento. Ya con el tiempo saldría la verdad. Si algo sabía hacer bien él, era desconfiar. Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo, tratando de analizar sus gestos, pero aquel hombre era tan impredecible.

-Muy bien-soltó tan de pronto que casi le saca un respingo a la muchacha- Eres libre de hacer lo que necesites hacer, y como dices que no hay otro lugar donde puedas ir…-miró a derredor no muy complacido con lo que diría a continuación ¿pero que podía hacer? ¿Echar a la calle a la mejor amiga de su ahijado solo porque le daba rabia lo que tenía por hacer en su finca? Pues eso sería infantil –diría Remus-.

Sirius se levantó de su asiento lentamente y comenzó a irse. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada anonadada ¿le dejaría ahí con una conversación a medias?

-La casa tiene muchas habitaciones, escoge la que gustes. Aunque no esperes mucho confort. Este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos-y sin más salió de la cocina perdiéndose en las penumbras-

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¡Vaya modales!

* * *

Draco Malfoy se paseaba de aquí a allá como una serpiente rabiada. Frunció el ceño en el momento que percibió "ese perfume". Tan peculiar, tan inolvidable. Aquel que percibía desde que tenía memoria, como un hedor llenándole los pulmones. En algún momento de su vida, llegó a pensar que quizá ese perfume hasta podría ser veneno para quien lo aspirase. Se giró medianamente para ver al sujeto.

-Has tardado-dijo Draco sin ocultar su molestia. Había esperado más de media hora en aquella incómoda silla de la sala de visitas en Azkaban-

-He debido hacer algunas investigaciones-se quitó uno a uno los guantes de los dedos-

-¿Investigaciones?-

-Aún conservo algunos contactos, hijo mío-

-No lo dudo-respondió con sarcasmo. Realmente no le gustaba estar allí-

Su padre, Lucius Malfoy seguiría pagando su condena a cadena perpetua. No le agradaba para nada tener que ir a Azkaban, pero no acudir a sus llamados implicaría a fastidiosas conversaciones con algunos lacayos que el "señor" aún conservaba. Si bien, sus padres se habían divorciado al año de la sentencia, pero seguían en contacto. Más por costumbre que por afecto. Y él, por razones incomprensibles aun lo visitaba. Tal vez por lástima o porque quizá al final de cuentas, su padre era un Malfoy.

-¿Para qué me has solicitado esta vez?- sus ojos grises miraban a derredor. Sobre todo a los dementores que aguardaban en las orillas de los barrotes. Cómo le disgustaban esas criaturas, cada vez que iba allí debía salir corriendo a un jodido lugar muggle donde vendían chocolate caliente extra dulce para poder amedrentar el horror que significaba el robo de la felicidad. La poca que él podía contener gracias al trabajo. Eso era él ahora Draco, una máquina de los negocios-

-¿Te has enterado de Gringotts? ¿la bóveda familiar..?-murmuró Lucius-

-Está intacta-le miró a los ojos firme-

-¡Eso lo sé!-

-¿Cómo te has enterado?-Draco se arrepintió de la pregunta boba al ver la sonrisilla socarrona de su padre. Levantó una ceja con irritación. Le conocía tan bien. Él tuvo algo que ver en ello, eso era seguro-¿Qué has hecho esta vez?-farfulló colérico-¡padre, he hecho miles de sacrificios para poder limpiar nuestro apellido! ¡para que madre y yo podamos tener una vida digna! ¡espero que no hayas hecho algo…-

-¡No te atrevas a amenazarme!-gruño por lo bajo Lucius, miró por sobre sus hombros verificando si alguien los escuchaba-..lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no..-

-¡Claro que me incumbe! ¡he hecho hasta lo imposible ¡lo humillante! ¡Para levantarnos del hoyo donde nos metiste y no permitiré que nos hundas de nuevo!-Draco se levantó de su asiento, se acomodó el saco y no dejó de mirar a su padre con rabia- Lo que hayas hecho, no quiero saberlo. No quiero estar inmiscuido en tus "asuntos" ¡ya no más!-

-Te convendría escucharme-murmuró Lucius- porque tus "negocitos" están en peligro..el ministerio..-

-¡Cállate! ¡no quiero saber nada! ¡no quiero escucharte! ¡Guardia!-

Lucius se levantó de su asiento a duras penas, ayudándose por su bastón dificultosamente. Con su otra mano apunto a Draco.

-Ten cuidado Draco, el ministerio te vigila-

-No tengo nada que ocultar, en cambio tú..-hizo una mueca con desprecio-

-¡Ten cuidado de cómo le hablas a tu padre!-

-Dejaste de serlo en el momento que entregaste nuestras cabezas al Señor tenebroso, por lo que a mi concierne somos solo conocidos. Ahórrate tus sermones y ridiculeces-el guardia- Auror apareció y abrió paso a Draco-

-Solo ten cuidado-murmuró Lucius también colérico, pero a la vez preocupado-


	5. Capítulo 5 Marcas del pasado

**Hola, disculpen por tardar en colocar. Espero que les guste. Gracias por pasarse a leer y dejar reviews. Y bueno, para quienes tienen la duda de quién de los dos se quedará con Hermione debo sincerarme. No lo sé aún, sigan leyendo y lo averiguaremos juntos.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 5. Las marcas del pasado.**

Hermione Jane Granger solía pensar que ya nada podría sorprenderla después de todo lo vivido en los años anteriores. Nada. Y esa mañana había decidido iniciar con sus investigaciones, sobre todo los libros de contabilidad que por algún sitio debían estar. Seguro se encontraría cosas sospechosas, pero nada que no fuere ya atribuido a esa familia en el pasado.

Suspiró.

No evitó, como todas las mañanas mirarse el antebrazo y pasar la yema de los dedos por la marca. Esa maldita marca que se encargaría de recordarle siempre el pasado:

 _Sangre sucia._

Era como un indicativo para sentirse viva y qué aún seguía respirando. De pronto quiso llorar. No supo con exactitud si era el que Ronald Weasley no se haya dignado en buscarla o siquiera mandarle a buscar. Cualesquiera que fuera el caso, se abofeteó mentalmente por estarlo deseando.

Se levantó al alba, vistiéndose con las ropas formales de trabajo, pantalones anchos, zapatos de tacón medio, blusa con corte uve y la túnica sencilla. Todo de un tono obscuro. Se recogió el cabello en un moño severo y se echó a andar. Recorrió aquel lugar lentamente, buscando al anfitrión qué, después de 15 minutos encontró en los jardines.

Hermione desvió la sus ojos instintivamente al notar la espalda desnuda del hombre. No es que no hubiere visto una, pero de repente una zozobra le ruborizó las mejillas. Sin saber porque. Sirius Black había decidido cortar a mano la madera de usanza común en la casa, quizá buscando tener un pasatiempo o minando en un solo punto la rabia contenida: hacha y centro.

Ella carraspeó la garganta tratando de llamar su atención, pero pudo quedarse afónica en el intento.

-¿Señor Black?-llamó con la voz estridente-

Él se detuvo y le miró un momento. A decir verdad hubiera preferido que no. La chica tuvo que enfocar sus ojos en el rostro del hombre porque, viajar demasiado lejos podría ser peligroso. Pensó. Más sin embargo, no estaba desapercibido que a pesar de tener pasados los 40 aún conservaba un magnifico cuerpo.

Sirius por su parte observó a la joven abiertamente, y notó sus ropas desencajadas a su edad. De hecho parecía una mujer cuarentona con el rostro de adolescente. Se hubiese reído a carcajadas por el pensamiento en otra ocasión, e inclusive lo hubiese dicho a voz abierta. Pero en ese justo instante estaba de mal humor. Su varita se había roto.

Hubo una pausa larga. Y él se quedó mirándola, como indicativo a que prosiguiera. Hermione volvió a aclararse la garganta, alzó el mentón de manera inquisitiva e irguió demás la espalda.

-Me preguntaba, si usted. Bueno, si deseaba desayunar-dijo en un arrebato tal, que se maldijo internamente por ello-

Sirius frunció el ceño. No es que le molestara la invitación, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a la compañía y mucho menos la femenina. Se volvió a lo que hacía y dijo:

-He desayunado ya, sírvase de usar lo que necesite en las cocinas-el trac de la madera sonaba una a una cada vez que colocaba un tronco para partirlo. Cuando volvió el rostro para verificar que ella le escuchó, Hermione había desaparecido-

La chica apretó más su carpeta contra su pecho y apuró el paso. Siempre tuvo la manía de ser amable con las personas, eran los valores que sus padres le inculcaron desde que logró recordar pero supuso no todos. Quiso comprender la actitud de Sirius mientras le colocaba miel a su tostada pero de verdad no podía. Ella no conocía todo el trayecto de su vida. Hubo terminado el desayuno, cuando se mordió el labio preguntándose ¿si debía pedir permiso de estrujar la biblioteca hasta dar con los libros viejos de contabilidad? Se lo pensó mejor y como él dijo: "Haga lo que tenga que hacer"

Pues eso haría.

Dadas las 4 de la tarde, su estómago lanzó un gemido gutural e hizo una mueca. No se percató de todo el tiempo transcurrido, ya que ese lugar le confería al aire de los alrededores como una cámara dónde se detenía el tiempo. El reloj de la estancia comenzó a saltar con campanadas y ella decidió entonces dejar aquellos libros anchos, rojos y polvorientos para ir de nuevo a las cocinas. A final de cuentas, no encontró nada raro en ellos aún.

Casi se da de bruces con el cuerpo de Sirius al girar en el recodo del pasillo, y si él no le hubiera tomado por los hombros se hubiere ido directo a los suelos. Hermione levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos más asombrosos que haya visto jamás. Parecían dos gotas de agua plateada y cristal con un deje profundo, envueltos de misterio y profundidad. Apretó la mandíbula buscando serenarse, seguramente estaba de mil colores. Sentía la cara arder.

-Ahora mismo iba a buscarte. Kreatcher ha preparado la merienda-dijo y lentamente la soltó. Lo maldijo. Él estaba tan sereno, tan plácidamente parado allí cerca de ella sin siquiera inmutarse. Apenas y pudo asentir, entonces él se giró sobre sus talones rumbo al comedor-

El elfo domestico gruño por lo bajo maldiciones y palabras altisonantes por tener que servir a Hermione un plato de estofado, que el gusto de la muchacha la carne parecía de dudosa procedencia. No quiso hacerle una grosería al elfo, tomó el platón ofrecido por la criatura con una sonrisa y lo colocó frente a sí estudiándolo. Podía sentir los ojos de Sirius anclados sobre ella.

-¿Ha encontrado algo interesante en la biblioteca?-preguntó tan inesperadamente que le hizo exaltar. Trago saliva porque la garganta se le secó de pronto-

-No, todo es normal-murmuró lo suficientemente audible para él. La respuesta a esa declaración fue un gemido monosilábico desde el otro extremo de la mesa-

Hermione terminó su plato por educación y muy a pesar del regusto agrio que le dejó, agradeció al elfo por sus atenciones. Con evidente molestia, gruñó por lo bajo una maldición sin siquiera ver a la chica y le retiró el platón. Durante todo ese tiempo ni una palabra se dirigieron ella y Sirius. Cuando hubo terminado, Sirius se levantó de su asiento, hizo un movimiento feudal con la cabeza y se retiró. En verdad ese hombre era todo carencia de modales, pensó ella.

Sirius Black no se amedrentara con los problemas, ni mucho menos con los retos. Desde joven tuvo la certeza que estaba hecho para desafiar cualesquier cosa o persona en el mundo. Inclusive a su padre. Sabía a conciencia de su carácter innato para los negocios, su astucia y perspicacia para asestar un buen golpe en el quidditch además den un encanto tan natural a sus formas labiosas de discernir a las personas; no le costaba mucho trabajo ese arte. Las personas podían disuadirse o manipularse tan fácilmente. Tan simple como chascar los dedos.

No obstante, desde la llegada de esa chica no lograba esclarecer cómo comportarse. Era como un muro de piedra. O podía agradecer quizá ese hecho a todos los años que permaneció muerto en vida en Askaban, que si no fuera por Harry Potter, seguiría siendo un ente. Pasó la yema de los dedos por su muñeca izquierda dónde tenía tatuado en tinta negra el código con barras, característico de un reo que ha permanecido lo suficiente en ese lugar como para adquirir una. Cada línea aparecía con cada uno de los años que se estaba allí. Apretó las mandíbulas. Cómo le disgustaba el hecho de que no existiera hechizo alguno que pudiera borrarlo.

De todos modos ¿Qué esperanza de vida podía tener un ex convicto? ¿Qué esperanzas en el amor? Se abofeteó mentalmente con ese último pensamiento y apretó los parpados. La primera imagen que le vino a la mente fue el rostro inocente y los ojos marrones abiertos de sorpresa esa mañana cuando casi choca con la dueña. A pesar de la familiaridad que tenía con Hermione Granger-gracias a su ahijado- no sabía de dónde nacía el nerviosismo ante su presencia. Ella era una joven y muy inteligente. Estaba claro, al llegar con aquellos portes de autosuficiencia y el nombramiento de la mano derecha del ministro de magia. No era común. Más aunado los otros asensos que se ganó después de la guerra, le conferían un aire intimidante quizá. O simplemente era el hecho de que no convivía con una mujer desde hace siglos.

Ella es atractiva, pensó. ¡Menuda estupidez! Nunca hizo pausa en deambular a esos temas. Las mujeres eran demasiado complicadas, ya lo había resuelto años atrás cuando concibió tantos líos gracias a una en específico. Narcissa Malfoy. Su prima siempre mantuvo ese porte inigualable, tan señorial y educado como si se tratase de una princesa medieval. Además sus gestos y tez de una muñeca de porcelana. Tanta belleza era singular y pura de la familia Black. Bueno, su madre y la prima Bellatrix eran las excepciones-hizo un mohín-

Sin embargo, Hermione Granger-la chica que tiene la misma edad que tu ahijado, le recordó una vocecilla interna-es mucho más atractiva. Suspiró con hastío. ¡Por merlín! Lupin tenía razón se estaba volviendo un viejo cascarrabias y para no más, rabo verde. Se maldijo mentalmente por estar pensando esas cuestiones. Él no tenía tiempo para banalidades como esas, su preocupación debiera enfocarse a obtener buenos resultados en la reparación de aquella casona. Y sin su jodida varita.

Echó los polvos flu la chimenea, y apareció la llamarada verde. Desapareció tras ella.

* * *

Unos dedos largos y pálidos se tamborileaban en un antebrazo con la misma tez, pero a diferencia del otro, ese estaba adornado con un tatuaje muy peculiar. Una calavera que tenía una serpiente saliendo por el maxilar. La marca tenebrosa. Recorrió con el dedo índice cada uno de sus trazos, dibujando a lentitud aquella silueta obscura. Como deseaba poder dejarlo atrás, como todo lo demás. Pero era imposible. Eso jamás se borraría de su cuerpo. Ni mucho menos de su mente. Un elfo domestico apareció de pronto, con un nerviosismo tal por no saber si debía molestar al amo o no. Esa mañana se encontraba de un pésimo humor, más de lo cotidiano.

-Amo, le buscan en la sala de estar- el elfo dio un respingo y se agazapó al momento que unos ojos grises se posaron con furia en su diminuto cuerpo-

-¿No te he dicho ya, que no me molestes cuando desayuno?-vociferó-

La criatura asintió al borde del llanto.

-Yo se lo dije amo. Pero el contable del ministro insiste..-murmuró. El sujeto chascó la lengua y se irguió cuán alto era. Se desdobló las mangas de su traje negro-

La servilleta blanca salió disparada a la mesa con la suficiente fuerza para tambalear el vaso de jugo de naranja. La silla principal del comedor chirrió en el piso de madera y pronto los pasos coléricos de un joven atravesaron el gran comedor estilo barroco. Un elfo domestico le hizo una reverencia exagerada apuntando a la salita de estar.

Draco Malfoy apretó los puños y bufó con exasperación ¿Qué carajos estaría haciendo ahí un contable proveniente del ministerio? ¿Nunca dejarían de asediarlo? Pues creía bastante justas las sentencias impartidas en los años anteriores, y que ya su deuda estaba saldada por entero. Realmente no sabía cómo lograr calmarse, de solo saber que aquel sujeto venía por parte del ministro de magia le puso los pelos de punta. Y la rabia no tardó en aparecer.

Frunció el ceño. Eso no era lo que esperaba encontrar. Hermione Granger estaba de espaldas a él, observando el cuadro de la familia con detenimiento, como si buscase algún secreto oculto. La razón era que, esa pintura no tuviera movimiento. Y sobre todo que contuviera la firma de un pintor ajeno al mundo de la magia. Aquella casa no se distinguía por el fanatismo de los objetos muggles. Todo lo contrario. Sin siquiera percatarse que ya estaba en compañía, posó las yemas de los dedos en la firma detallada que decía Van Gogh. Ladeó el rostro estudiando los trazos para buscar algún indicio que fuere una farsa, o un plagio total. Pero parecía tan real.

-Buenos días..-interrumpió Draco aquel análisis exhaustivo, que le incomodó-

Ella se giró con el corazón hecho un lío, acababa de recibir un susto de muerte. Luego se encontró con un muy distinto Draco Malfoy. Su cuerpo ya no era delgado, pareció ganar musculatura. El rostro perdió el toque fino e infantil mostrando rasgos varoniles y gruesos. El cabello le caía hasta los hombros en dos cortinas rubias. Más sin embargo, sus ojos tenían la misma expresión y color. De momento se preguntó si se trataba de él. Pero éste frunció el ceño de modo tan característico suyo, corroborando en efecto; se quedó muda. Meditando las razones que generan los cambios y cómo aquel muchacho que alguna vez fue su compañero de clases lucia más aterido de lo normal. Hasta el pensamiento le resultó inverosímil.

 _Después de la guerra el mundo entero cambia Hermione_ , le dijo una vocecita en su interior. Solo basta con verte en el espejo, imagina cuanto dolor debe existir en cada persona que fue siquiera tocada por Lord Voldemort. El escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando viró la vista al fondo del pasillo. Se divisaba la chimenea a duras penas, era el salón principal. No pudo evitar tomar su muñeca y juguetear con la marca. _"Sangre sucia"_

Draco no movió ni un milímetro su cuerpo, ni su expresión. Pero fue totalmente consiente de lo que ella hacía.

 _Recordar._

Después de un largo silencio. Draco llamó a uno de sus elfos, e intentó ser lo más cordial posible con él. Desatar la furia de una trabajadora del ministro de magia no era uno de sus asuntos vitales esa mañana. Ni nunca. El elfo desapareció en un _plop_ y en cuestión de segundos regresó con una charola de té.

-Si viene a tratar asuntos del ministerio, supongo que nos tomara algo de tiempo-extendió la mano al salón principal, invitándola a seguirlo-

Hermione se paralizó. El entusiasmo con que había comenzado la mañana acabó por completo justo en el momento que puso un pie en los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy. Aquel lugar no le traía más que malos recuerdos.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?-dijo Draco con exasperación, que por cortesía. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, carraspeó la garganta y apretó el maletín con aprensión entre sus manos-

-Lamento mi visita tan inoportuna. Pero he venido de parte del ministro de magia, como ya le han indicado. Las razones por las que estoy aquí se las puedo explicar en este instante. En este lugar, no es necesario que tenga formalidades obligatorias-le miró a los ojos para no perder entereza, aunque por dentro se estaba haciendo añicos-

Draco apretó la mandíbula. El que le despreciara un té matutino, que por cortesía ofreció, le resultó de muy mal gusto. ¿Qué se podía esperar de ella? Se preguntó con un sarcasmo atronador. Todo su cuerpo ardía en cólera.

-No me gusta tratar un asunto importante parado en la estancia de mi mansión. Hágame el favor de acompañarme-sin mediar más, apuró el paso a la sala. Hermione se quedó quieta, sopesando la idea de retirarse y no volver. No podía quedarse en ese lugar, cuan tonta fue al pensar que lo manejaría del todo bien- Le sugiero, señorita, que me siga. Las paredes de esta casa, y los pasillos cambian de forma y de lugar. Así como de color y tamaño. Podría perderse, y no querría que eso sucediera-la voz del chico sonó más a una amenaza que a recomendación-

Hermione tuvo que moverse. Lo hizo lentamente, hasta que su respiración se fue acompasando. Trató de tranquilizarse una y otra vez. Llegó a la sala, y le pareció de pronto como si la chimenea cobrara vida y fuera a tragársela. Una pesadilla tan recurrente en su infancia ¡Oh como odiaba las chimeneas! Draco parecía entre divertido y airado de que aquello fuese tan evidente. No era para menos que la "sangre sucia" mostrara esos desplayes de temor a esa casona, él aún tenía pesadillas por las noches y le costaba mucho dormir. Si no fuera porque debía conservar la mansión al ser una reliquia de siglos, la mandaría quemar con todo y muebles.

-¿Y bien?-terció al seguir sumergidos en el silencio-

Hermione cerró los ojos y los sintió pesados. La risa estridente de Bellatrix Lastrenge de pronto retumbó entre las paredes.

-Lamento mi comportamiento, creí que esto no sería tan difícil-murmuró lo suficientemente audible para que él la escuchara y pensó que aquello le estaría resultando tan divertido al "hurón mal criado"-

-Ajá-soltó con desinterés Malfoy. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos, se sentó en el sillón orejero y ancho de la sala. Estudió a Hermione de los pies a la cabeza. Esa chica se esforzaba vorazmente en parecer una aburrida y anticuada ¿o eran sus ideas? No distaba presentársele como lo que él imaginó que sería Hermione Granger en los años venideros-

A decir verdad, pensó mucho en ello durante sus épocas de estudiante. Sobre todo después del golpe que le propinó en el quinto curso. Nunca imagino que ella pudiera tener la suficiente entereza para enfrentarle, de hecho le molestaba justo por eso. La creía una ratona de biblioteca cobarde. ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora se le llamaba la libertadora del mundo mágico. Con el pensamiento revoloteándole en la mente, casi se le sale una carcajada sarcástica. Pero no hizo más que abrir los ojos con sorpresa al observar cómo el cuerpo de Hermione Granger se desplomaba justo frente a él.


	6. Capítulo 6 Curiosidad

**Les agradezco pasarse a leer. Me ha llamado la atención que he conseguido bastantes seguidores, pero muy pocos reviews. Bueno, espero que se animen a dejarme alguno. Es muy satisfactorio para un escritor de fanfics saber de sus opiniones al respecto del fic.**

 **Espero que les guste el cap..**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Saludos!**

 **Capítulo 6. Curiosidad.**

Narcissa Malfoy observaba con detenimiento el pecho de la joven, asegurando que la respiración volviera a su ritmo y se acompasara al corazón. Tomó lentamente la muñeca de la chica, y tocó el pulso. Se levantó y quitó la compresa tibia de su frente, y volvió a mojarlo. Ordenó en un susurro a su elfo doméstico, la criatura desapareció y casi en un parpadeo estaba de vuelta con una pequeña botellita en sus manos. Los dedos delgados de la mujer se posaron en las clavículas de Hermione Granger lentamente, esparciendo aquella sustancia que contenía la botellita. Por todo el pecho. La chica no tardó en fruncir el ceño y aspirar profundamente. El cuarto se inundó con un olor a mentol.

-Draco, querido-llamó la mujer con un tono dulzón. Su mano se alzó en los aires haciendo alusión a su proximidad-

El muchacho permanecía quieto en una esquina de la cama, observando con detenimiento los cuidados de su madre; recordó cuando niño realizó algo parecido. Una noche lluviosa de otoño, él ardía en fiebre por jugar bajo la lluvia. Su padre se encargó de hacerle saber que si eso volvía a ocurrir, la parte trasera de su anatomía no viviría de nuevo para contarlo. Frunció el entrecejo al recordar la azotada. El movimiento flemático de la mano delgada y femenina de su madre le regresó a la realidad. Draco se acercó a ella y le tendió su mano también. Narcissa colocó los dedos de su hijo en el pulso de Hermione.

-Su ritmo cardiaco está regresando a la normalidad, pronto estará mejor. Pero, mucho me temo que se ha resfriado. Con lo que ha llovido en este lugar, seguro no ha tenido las precauciones necesarias. No puede marcharse así, debes informar al ministerio de inmediato-

El muchacho parecía escuchar en un eco lejano la voz de su madre. Su concentración por entero estaba en ese _tucutu_ lento que sus yemas podrían discernir. Le resultaba bastante extraño, toda su vida pensó que los _muggles_ eran tan distintos a ellos. Pero esa situación no hacía más que aseverar lo que sospechó varias veces. Eran tan parecidos. A fin de cuentas, tenían un corazón, con sangre corriendo por él, huesos, carne y respiración. Seguramente sentimientos, ¿Qué clase de sentimientos? ¿Rabia? ¿Dolor? ¿Ira? ¿Cómo él?. Draco quitó la mano en un movimiento estrepitoso.

-Informaré de inmediato-dijo con la voz ronca. Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando el llamado de Narcissa lo hizo detenerse-

-Hijo, teniendo en consideración esta oportunidad. Deberías considerar, denotar tu cortesía y educación-el perfil anguloso de Narcissa denotó una sonrisilla solapada al igual que su voz-

Se hizo el silencio un minuto, Draco apretó el pomo de la puerta. Todo su cuerpo se volvió una masa de cólera. Eso era más que común en su madre, siempre tan "suspicaz". Suspiró pesadamente.

-¡Ve al grano madre, no tengo tiempo para tus acertijos!-dijo sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla. Apretó la mandíbula, no era estúpido. Sabía a lo que se refería-

-Debemos mostrar nuestros modales, no podemos echar a la chica en este estado. Se ha enfermado estando aquí y es nuestro deber cuidar de ella-

-No es nuestro deber, ¡por merlín! No estamos en el siglo pasado-respondió con un arrebato. Sus ojos grises parecieron obscurecerse-

-Draco, no debo explicarte porqué es necesario quedar bien ante el ministerio ¿cierto?-dijo Narcissa. Su voz dulce se quedó atrás. Ahora sonaba autoritaria-

El chico chascó la lengua, para luego salir tras de un portazo.

* * *

Sirius Black soltó una imperiosa maldición cuando el chico que atendía Olivander´s le dijo el precio por reparar su varita. Le resultaba increíble que después de todo lo sucedido aquel hombre no se hubiese doblegado un poco a la causa. Todo lo contrario, como en aquellos instantes hubo demasiadas pérdidas en especie, se tuvo que hacer de nuevo desde los cimientos. Sirius sabía que era difícil pero de eso a cobrar quinientas libras ¡por merlín!

-Le estaría mejor comprarse una nueva-dijo el muchacho tragando saliva por el miedo que le estaba produciendo ver la cara desencajada de su cliente. Creyó que de un momento a otro se le vendría encima a golpes-

-¡Esto es un robo! ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cierto?-le dijo por quinta vez luego de negar con la cabeza. Suspiró casi igual que un caballo corrido-

-Bueno, señor. Los precios no son impuestos por mi..el señor Olivander…-

-¡Si! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡No tienes que repetírmelo!-le respondió-

Sirius sacó un bolsito con monedas a regañadientes y murmurando palabras impronunciables, lo colocó en aparador y vio al muchacho con reprimenda. Él chico se puso colorado completamente.

-Dame otra varita, porque en algo tienes razón. Me sale menos caro y en estos momentos no estoy para despilfarrar dinero-dicho esto, el muchacho asintió enérgicamente se giró de inmediato al almacén detrás suyo. Sirius suspiró y se llevó una mano a las sienes-

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que sus ojos lograron enfocar fue una mesita de noche a su costado y que sobre esta descansaba un libro: _Charles Dickens_ alcanzó a leer. Frunció el ceño ¿Qué hacia ese libro _tan_ de muggles ahí? Se levantó con dificultad de entre las enormes almohadas echas a pluma de ganso y estudió el sitio. Esa no era la finca de Sirius Black. Y cuanto más viajaron sus ojos por entre los muebles más se fueron ensanchando estos. Se abrazó a si misma al mismo tiempo que dio un respingo. Una criatura pequeña la observaba desde el borde de la cama. Se parecía mucho al elfo Dobby. Con sus ojos grandes, nariz pronunciada y dedos largos.

-¡En-en d-dónde estoy?-realmente preguntó por inercia, su consiente y subconsciente lo sabían de antemano-

El elfo abrió la boca para responder pero, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió. La pequeña criatura se agazapó y quedó rígido como una estatua. Hermione viró la vista encontrándose con unos ojos grises que la estudiaban a distancia. Draco malfoy ya no era el pelagatos que le produjo lastima en el pasado. Ahora era todo un hombre con aquel porte de hombre fatal, embebido en un traje negro. Su rigidez distaba de ser egocéntrica y mal encarada, ahora le estaba bien. Parecía un hombre educado, formal. Podría apostar que en el siglo pasado muchas chicas hubiesen querido desposar a alguien como él. El Draco del presente, no del pasado. Hermione arrugó la nariz ante el pensamiento ¿Quién querría casarse con Draco Malfoy?

-Veo que se siente mejor-soltó cortando el silencio. Su voz, lejos de ser irónica, parecía prudente. El crío que antes conocía, no tardaría en jactarse de presenciar su pavoroso estado-

-¡Oh! ¡Por merlín Malfoy! Deja de hablarme así-dijo ella sin saber porque le enfurecía que fuera cortés-

-¿Cómo?-el rostro de Draco se volvió concéntrico de irritación, hasta ladeó el rostro irónicamente fingiendo no haber oído aquello-

-No es necesario tanto formalismo, me conociste en el colegio. El que me hables de usted cambia poco las cosas. ¡Solo tutéame y ya!-dijo abrazando más la sábana contra sí. Los ojos de Draco no dejaban de estudiarla por completo. Sintió de pronto como si pudiera leerle la mente-

Draco enfureció con el solo pensamiento que obtuvo a _legeremancia_ ¿Quién no querría casarse con él? ¡Todas las mujeres del mundo! Si lo conocieran. El simple hecho de su petulante forma le hacía enfurecer, sin duda ella tampoco era la Hermione Granger que conoció alguna vez. A decir verdad, parecía todo lo contrario. Una Hermione Granger del pasado no se hubiese permitido el lujo de enfermar, hubiera tomado todas las medidas necesarias para no adquirir un resfrió. No era descuidada, ni arrogante. Tampoco estallaba a la menor de las provocaciones. ¿Qué escondía tras esos ojos marrones? ¿Qué escondía la salvadora del mundo mágico?

-Solo quiero ser cortes-dijo al fin de un largo silencio incómodo. Sólo se miraron a los ojos tratando de saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de cada cual-

-Lo sé, y lo siento. No quise gritarte. Has sido muy amable por acogerme, después de todo..-dijo bajando la vista. Los ojos de Draco comenzaron a intimidarle. Nunca logró eso, hasta ahora-

Hermione sólo pensó en su mirada, aparte del color litio había en ella algo diferente que en el pasado: _Curiosidad_.

* * *

Traspasó los umbrales verdes de la chimenea a grandes zancadas, suspiró pon encontrar sola la sala y echó el fuego a andar con su nueva varita. Ciertamente le costó bastante encontrar una nueva, pero esta le confería aún más confianza que la anterior: pelo de unicornio en el interior, de roble y 12 centímetros. Realmente inigualable. La observó a contra luz y pasó sus dedos por ella. Empezaría una nueva vida, inclusive hasta con una nueva varita. Lo que aquello implicaba de repente le hizo nacer una chispa de esperanza. Se sentó en el sillón largo, y comenzó a quitarse las botas.

-Esos no son buenos modales querido primo-Sirius dio un respingo y se levantó del sillón. Apuntó la varita en pose de esgrima-

-¿Desde cuándo estas ahí? ¿Cómo has entrado? Y sobre todo ¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestionó estudiando a la mujer que se acercaba desde la salita de estar-

-¡Oh! ¡Qué falta de cortesía la tuya! Sin siquiera invitarme a pasar-su rostro se colocó pronto cerca del sillón dejando a ver su rostro blanco y sus cabellos largos-baja eso, que te harás daño-su dedo índice se colocó en la punta de la varita de Sirius y lentamente la bajó-

-¡Responde!-dijo este al borde del cólera-

-Bueno, si estas de tan agrio humor te visito en otra ocasión-su sonrisa se amplió. Se echó el chal tras de la espalda y comenzó a caminar-

-¿A qué has venido?-le gritó antes de que tomara el pomo de la puerta-

-¿Para qué he de decírtelo? Si no deseas una conversación conmigo. Y el que responda esa pregunta requiere de ello-le soltó de manera ladina-

-Está bien-dijo ofreciendo con la mano asiento en la sala-

La mujer chascó la lengua de manera reprobatoria.

-Querido, esos no son los modales que la tía nos enseñó- negaba con el dedo índice, socarron mismo tiempo suponiendo reprensión-

-¿Gustas sentarte, querida prima?-dijo Sirius haciendo una reverencia exagerada y burlona-

La mujer suspiró, el dramatismo le estuvo pesado. Su rostro dejó la diversión para traspasar un gesto de verdadera molestia. Traspasó el salón con su andar calmado y se sentó en el sillón ancho de la sala.

-¿Y bien Narcissa? No tengo toda la noche. Por si no te has dado cuenta, hay mucho que hacer por aquí-dijo Sirius viéndola fijamente-

-Bueno, querido. Es bien sabido que la contable del ministro se quedaba en tu casa. Todos los hacendados de las fincas a los alrededores lo sabemos-

-¿Y que con eso?-

-Pues, que la chica está ahora en la mía. Digamos que vivirá allá-

Sirius frunció el ceño. Hermione mencionó que haría la contabilidad para todas las fincas, incluyendo la Malfoy. Lo que no mencionó esa tarde en la merienda es que se mudaría allí. Suspiro de alivio, quizá la muchacha hubiere encontrado aquel sitio más confortable para estar durante los meses de trabajo y haya decidido moverse allí. Después una vocecilla le dijo que, por voluntad propia no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa _¿Cómo regresaría un subyugado a su lugar de tortura por simple voluntad?_

-¿Qué has hecho con ella?-asestó sin mediar más-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-

-Querido siempre pensando mal de los demás -Narcissa frunció el ceño-

-Tú no dejas para más. Te conozco lo suficiente-

-Y no puedo negártelo-dijo con algo de sorna en sus palabras. Y vaya que se habían conocido bastante bien en el pasado. Por ese resultado casi le cuesta su matrimonio. En sus tiempos aún se consideraba primordial que una mujer conservara su integridad. Eran reglas estúpidas del siglo pasado. Pero el asuntito casi le cuesta el matrimonio de conveniencia que sus padres habían arreglado desde niña con los Malfoy. Narcissa Ladeó la cabeza estudiando a su primo con detenimiento-¿realmente has dejado todo atrás? ¿Cierto?-

-No cambies el tema de la conversación por asuntos que ya no tienen trascendencia. ¿Dime porque está Hermione Granger allá?-

Narcissa enderezó la espalda y toda dulzura se borró de su rostro. Pareció desagradarle el tono cansino de Sirius. Desdobló su vestido con cuidado sobre sus piernas como si este fuera a revelarle algo muy importante.

-Considerando el horrible sitio donde ha estado la pobre-miró a los alrededores con cara de asco- no dudaría que tuviera hasta difteria. Pero me he asegurado que se trata solo de un resfrío-

-¿Un resfrío?-Sirius le miró fijamente. Él también tenía sus trucos para sacar las verdades sin necesidad de _veritaserum_ -

-Sí, la pobre chica se ha desplomado en nuestra sala esta mañana. También parece algo desnutrida-le miró por un momento a los ojos, luego los desvió. No debía sostenerle por mucho tiempo la mirada para permitirle traspasar sus pensamientos. Ese truco lo aprendió muy bien con Draco-

-¿Han avisado al ministerio?-dijo y se levantó para colocarse frente a la chimenea-

-Si ya lo ha hecho Draco-

-¿Entonces a que has venido a decírmelo?-dijo el hombre con desinterés, perdiendo la vista en el fuego-

-Creí que te sería importante, como la muchacha es la mejor amiga de tu ahijado-dijo ella sin la menor importancia jugando con el dobladillo de su manga-

En algo tenía razón. Seguramente al principio ni se percataría de su ausencia, estaba tan acostumbrado al silencio y la soledad. Pero conforme pasaran los días se extrañaría de no verla revoloteando cerca de él con preguntas tontas o cuestionamiento de los libros rojos. Sin embargo, la visita de su prima tenía trasfondo.

-Dime la verdad, ¿a qué has venido?-

-A solidarizarme contigo-le dijo, se giró medio cuerpo del sillón para ver al hombre que yacía a su costado-..Sé que es muy difícil iniciar un negocio como este, y si me permites ser uno de tus inversionistas podemos levantar piedras negras en un par de meses-

Sirius estudió el rostro parsimonioso de Narcissa. Esa mujer podía tener miles de caras. Sonrió con ironía, recordando que ese mismo rostro lo metió en semejantes problemas en el pasado. Su sonrisa sobre todo.

 _Le tomó ambas mejillas y la atrajo hacia él. La besó posesivamente y con euforia contenida. Ella era todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Le hacía temblar, gemir, querer, amar, desmoronarse y unir cada partícula de su cuerpo con solo tenerla cerca. ¿Por qué? No lograba esclarecerlo. Para ser sinceros hubiera preferido que Paty Serviere siguiera como "amiga con beneficios" así socavar esos instintos de adolecente._

 _-Esto no me es suficiente Sirius-le dijo Paty después de un arrebate de celos porque no la miró en toda la noche en la cena de navidad, a ella que le daba "todo". Y también estaba el hecho de que no quería formalizar- ¡lo nuestro se acabó! ¡Sea lo que fuere!-la chica subió a su escoba y se marchó -_

 _Sirius pensaba que era solo un capricho, al principio. Pero comprobó una noche de invierno, después de la cena de navidad que "ella" era más que un deseo de puberto. Y traspasaba cualesquier desplaye afectivo que pudiere tener Paty u otra chica. Quien sea. Nadie le hacía sentir lo que ella._

 _Narcissa Black._

 _¡Joder! ¡Su prima por todos los magos! Eso era tan del siglo pasado. Antes eso estaba permitido, incluso en el mundo muggle, pero al verificar la mezcla consanguínea tan cercana esto confería problemas a las descendencias. Punto importante, aunque considerar el linaje puro importante, era preferible que fueran consientes y pensantes. Por tal razón, se hizo un decreto la prohibición de uniones intrafamiliares._

 _Esa noche, en navidad Narcissa le sonrió con amplitud. No la timidez regular con que se le daba. Creyó en algún momento, que ella le temía, pero solo bastó una sonrisa y su mirada para saber que ella solo tenía miedo. El mismo miedo que él. Dejar que todo fluyera ¡Permitirse sentir! Y fue el rose de su mano bajo la mesa que le hizo confirmarlo todo. Pero ahí estaban los estándares familiares y los hechor reales. Eso estaba prohibido. A lo mejor eso fue lo que le confirió un regusto mejor a todo. El destino era caprichoso, ¡si señor! ¡Lo era! E injusto ¿Por qué enamorarse de una mujer que no podía amar abiertamente?_

 _Si no fuere por ello, probablemente se hubiese desposado con ella. Probablemente tuviera una familia grande, probablemente no estaría tan endemoniadamente solo. Pero, el destino fue más fuerte. De todos modos, dicen por ahí que las cosas suceden por algo, o por algo no._

 _Ese día, en que todos se marcharon a la cama. Muy a su pesar y sobre todo muy a modo de su madre Walburga, Él salió de su habitación rumbo al baño entrada la madrugada y una mano delgada, tiró de él haciéndolo entrar a un armario._

 _-Shht-le oyó decir para después, la dueña de ese sonido se abalanzara sobre sus labios. Fue cuestión de menos de un segundo para percatarse de quien era. Su perfume era inigualable en el mundo. SU piel. Ella en sí-_

 _La besó con hambre, con desenfreno. Quería aliviar sus ansias contenidas, las ganas de abrazarla y tenerla un minuto para sí. Ella por igual. Narcissa tampoco supo en qué momento dejó florecer ese sentimiento, porque eso era. Un sentimiento. No un simple arrebate de adolecente. Y ahí en medio de la obscuridad se dejaron llevar, desprendiendo el pudor de su cuerpo así como sus prendas y consumaron el amor que mantenían encerrado en sus corazones._

-¿Sirius?-le oyó llamar con la voz trémula tras de su espalda-

-¡Será mejor que te vayas!-le dijo. Narcissa observó como la espalda de Sirius se convulsionaba de rabia-

-¿Pensaras en lo que te he dicho?-recordó su conversación anterior con tenacidad. Dejando la voz dulzona y ahora la precavida le hacia una mordaz advertencia de bajar el tono-

-No es necesario que considere nada. _NO_ aceptaré ayuda tuya o de tu familia. ¡Ahora márchate!-la voz de Sirius estaba comenzando a alzarse. Él se giró para mirarla. Automáticamente Narcissa dio un paso atrás. Definitivamente ese no era el Sirius que conoció en el pasado-

Ella hizo desaparición sin mediar mas. Sirius Black se quedó pasmado mirando el sillón dónde ella estuvo antes. Preguntándose con gran escepticismo que la razón de su presencia fuere informarle sobre el contable del ministro, había algo mas de tras. Su ofrecimiento de "ayuda" por ejemplo. Si esa mujer no se dignó a hablarle desde el primer día que pisó Azkaban hasta el día de hoy ¿porqué ahora?. Eso despertó su curiosidad.

No dudó en servirse Wishky en las rocas y sopesar esos pensamientos..


	7. Capítulo 7 Semillas

**Bueno, espero les guste.**

 **Capítulo 7. Semillas**.

Hermione sonrío por enésima vez al elfo domestico que la observaba enigmáticamente llevarse a la boca todas y cada una de las cucharadas de sopa que él mismo le trajo. Como si estudiara el mecanismo de sus acciones o al mismo tiempo le pareció a la chica que su análisis meticuloso tenía más que ver con una orden directa.

-No tienes por qué cuidarme, estoy bien ahora-le dijo a la criatura con cariño. Éste dio un respingo y se agazapo más contra el suelo. Sus ojos enormes le miraban con sorpresa. Nunca en su vida le hablaban de tal modo- ..Estoy satisfecha-colocó con cuidado el platón sobre la mesilla de noche- ¿Sabes dónde están mis ropas?-quiso saber, sus anfitriones le colocaron una bata para dormir fina y evidentemente costosa-

El elfo iba a abrir la boca, pero como algunas horas antes, simplemente se tensó al notar el chirrido de la puerta. Hermione volvió la vista a los gélidos ojos grises que la miraban a distancia, luego de permanecer unos segundos en silencio desvió la mirada. Era sumamente mala en Oclumancia, para su pesar. Ella nunca era mala en nada. Ese era lo único que le costaba de más y aunque Harry la instruyó, y era un espectacular maestro, no pudo nunca sustentar la distancia. Le era difícil, ella era un libro abierto siempre.

La mirada fija de Draco Malfoy comenzó a impacientarle ¿se quedaría ahí observándola con tal apremio igual que horas antes? ¿Estaba loco acaso? Luego miró el satén de la bata y enrojeció de repente con el libre pensamiento o más bien deseo de que haya sido al menos un elfo el que colocara tales prendas. No podría haber sido él, ni su madre ¿cierto? Esas eran labores de un sirviente.

-Puedes marcharte Argorn-dijo Draco al elfo sin ninguna cortesía, éste tomó el platón de la mesita de noche y se marchó sin más. Hermione le miró por el rabillo y frunció el ceño. Luego se acomodó enfáticamente en la cama-

-No tienes por qué hablarle así, él sólo ha sido amable-dijo de tono mordaz y las fosas nasales se le abrieron un poco por el enfurruñamiento que le producía la altanería con que hablaba Draco-

-Lo ha sido porque yo se lo ordene-dijo al cabo de sentarse en un sillón orejero en un rincón de la habitación. Sus manos se entrelazaron al borde de su mentón y su mirada lejos de ser despectiva estaba postrada en ella con análisis. Sus labios gruesos se ladearon en una sonrisa-

-Ya veo-murmuró Hermione y no pudo retener más las ganas de toser. Se enderezó recobrando compostura e innecesariamente tocó su cabello para aplacar la maraña en que se convirtió ante el reposo ¿se preguntó de momento porque le interesó su aspecto y porque le preocupaba estar desaliñada frente a él? Eso nunca le interesó antes, ni con el mismo Ron. Tal vez, lo único que quería era no darle una razón para que se burlara de ella cómo cuando en la escuela. Hermione trató de enderezar el cuerpo un poco y sintió vértigo-

-No deberías levantarte, necesitas reposar-dijo Draco con parsimonia al cabo de unos minutos de observarla removerse incomoda en aquella cama gigantesca con doseles azul marino-

-Estoy perfecta, gracias-dijo molesta por los modos de Draco y la reticencia con qué le observaba. Y como para contradecirse, una oleada de nuevas toses la ungieron-..debo..necesito..irme de aquí e informar…- dijo esto último en un hilillo pues empezó a enronquecer-

-He informado ya al mismo ministro de tu estado de salud-soltó Draco sin la mínima importancia- y ha estado de acuerdo conmigo-analizó lo dicho y se maldijo internamente, aquello no fue nunca una idea placentera para él, todo lo contrario, esto eran obras legitimas de su madre por lo que corrigió-..con mi madre..de que descanses aquí hasta haberte recuperado-

Hermione frunció las cejas y apretó los labios en una dura curva blanquecina, toda ella más bien estaba pálida de pronto. Apretó las manos entre las sábanas ¿quién se creía para decidir por ella? Si desde que llegó a la Finca Malfoy no había deseado otra cosa más que salir a grandes zancadas de ahí. La risa estridente de Bellatrix Lastrenge volvió a resonarle en la cabeza, y la sacudió para ver si de este modo podía dejar de escucharla ¿se estaba volviendo loca? O ¿la fiebre le estaba causando alucinaciones? Se llevó una mano al pecho encontrándolo frío y pegajoso. Tanteó con sus dedos.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo alarmada, llevó las yemas de sus dedos a su nariz comprobando sus sospechas. Podía reconocer Alcanfor, pero algo más... su nariz no estaba tan suspicaz esa mañana por el resfrío. Draco sonrió con autosuficiencia. Le pareció gracioso que no lo reconociera ¿no se suponía una sabelotodo?-

-Una mezcla particular de mi madre- los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par para mirarle asustada-..no te preocupes, es solo a base de alcanfor. Deberías estar agradecida, eso sirve para que las vías respiratorias no se cierren-

-Ah..-se limitó a decir después de volver a pasarse las yemas de los dedos por las clavículas, movimientos que no pasaban desapercibidos por Draco. Hermione paró el tacto al notar como él le miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos, esa misma mirada que le retuvo horas antes. La curiosidad velada en sus ojos grises y que inevitablemente se posaban e ella-¿ y dime Draco Malfoy? ¿no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer? Digo, vigilar el estado de salud de una "sangre sucia" –carraspeó la garganta-..quiero decir, de la ayudante del ministro ¿no sugiere para ti un pérdida de tiempo?-

Fue el turno de Draco para fruncir las rubias cejas, y sus ojos volvieron a su estado natural. Frialdad. Apretó las mandíbulas y se incorporó más en un estado rígido, colocando ambos brazos sobre los descansaderos del sillón. Levantó la barbilla con ímpetu y le sonrió altanero.

-Claro, un hombre de negocios como yo siempre tiene cosas mejores que hacer. Pero he tenido la maldita suerte de que una sangr..-se corrigió-de que la contable del ministro se haya desmayado casi sobre mis pies y que no conforme con eso mi madre se encaprichó en ayudarle cuando podría ..simplemente llevarle a San Mungo-

Hermione entre cerró los ojos ¿y si tanto le molestaba su presencia? Ya fuere por ser ella una sangre sucia o por el trabajo que ahí tenía que hacer ¿Por qué no hizo lo que antes dijo? Era mucho más sencillo deshacerse de la "molestia". Ahí había algo raro, los Malfoy eran conocidos por su buena educación y galantería pero no con personas como ella. Solo con los que llevaban sangre pura en las venas.

-¿Y? ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?-aguijoneó con suspicacia-

-Mi madre me lo ha pedido-soltó con evidente desgano restándole importancia a la reacción de Hermione, que evidentemente se molestó. Así que ella era sólo una orden a seguir, pensó la chica y por alguna razón eso le enfureció. No necesitaba de cuidados y mucho menos provenientes de los Malfoy-

-Oh vaya, no has cambiado nada-Draco le miró cuestionando sus palabras con los ojos grises. Hermione tomó aire pesadamente, aquilatando a Malfoy por el rabillo y lo que dijo a continuación ni siquiera lo pensó-..no has madurado en nada, sigues acatando las ordenes de tus _padres_ como un simple crio de 15 años-

Hermione le miró a los ojos con evidente resentimiento. No pasaría por alto nunca quien era Draco ahora y quien fue en el pasado. Sus ojos igual al color de las avellanas traslucían el reproche en un brillo profundo señalando a Draco como el ser más despreciable del mundo por haber estado dentro de las filas del señor tenebroso. No hacían falta palabras para que el muchacho comprendiera el trasfondo de esa mirada acusadora. De pronto la furia se adueñó de él y el ardoroso y viejo sentimiento de odio hacia ella- que creyó muerto- le llenó el cuerpo nuevamente unido a una cascada de sensaciones: la adrenalina que se disparó por su cuerpo, el impulso de salir tras su cuello y las ganas de apretarlo sin discreción.

Draco se levantó del asiento con brusquedad ¿Quién se creía para juzgarle? Debía estar agradecida por la ayuda que le estaba prestando, si no más, la intromisión a su casa era otra de las cuestiones que se le permitió sólo por cortesía. Si bien hubiera podido negarse, importándole un bledo si ella estaba allí por parte del ministerio. Acatar las reglas no era uno de sus más profusos caracteres, pero Draco Malfoy sopesó la idea de enfurecer a Shacklebolt. Además estaba el hecho de que en su juicio salió bien parado por declaraciones de Potter. No se sentía nada cómodo con deberle al menos un agradecimiento al estúpido Harry Potter pero, a final de cuentas fue lo que le mantuvo lejos de las rejas de Azkaban. Y ella era la mejor amiga del "San Potter" ¿no?

La miró desde lo alto con desdén. Le daban unas enormes ganas de sacarle de la cama y echarla de su casa tan rápido como dieran sus agiles movimientos de la varita. No es que le odiara de nuevo como cuando las épocas de colegio, quizá ese sentimiento sólo disminuyó unas cuantas líneas, lo suficiente como para hacérsele tolerable estar cerca de ella. Luego la analizó y pudo ver que Hermione también estaba furiosa, apretando los bordes de las sábanas con fuerza. Uso la _legerenmancia_. ¡La guerra le había hecho añicos! Percibió su amargura, el dolor, y el deseo de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Le dio un pinchazo de temor enterarse de más ¿Por qué? No lo supo con exactitud. O era que quizá el saberse tan semejante a un muggle le daba miedo. Sobre todo parecerse a Hermione Granger.

Draco dejó de leerle la mente para contemplar su mirada, percatándose de que no era temerosa, como antes en el colegio cuando él la atacaba; ahora era afilada, firme, con la destreza de un león que analiza a la presa ¿desde cuándo Hermione Granger se permitía la amargura? ¿no había defendido al mundo mágico ella y sus dos bobalicones amigos? ¡Debía estar feliz! Además podía cuidarse por sí misma evidentemente ¿entonces?

Se maldijo internamente por siquiera valorar esos sentimientos que ella tenía: Odio, rencor, dolor, lo que fuera referente a los sucesos compartidos en el pasado ¿acaso su alma estaba igual de atormentada como la de él? ¿Acaso la guerra plantó una semilla de complejos, insatisfacción y angustia como le sucedió a él? La presencia de Hermione no había hecho más que exasperarle conforme las horas pasaban y no sabía con certeza si era por verla ahí con aires de autosuficiencia como si el mundo no le importara.

¿No debería estar regodeándose de ser la salvadora del mundo mágico? Y vivir de lo que esos beneficios conferían. Para su gusto, ella no debía estar ahí fungiendo en un trabajo tan deplorable y vistiendo tan "sencillamente". Todo lo contrario. Tendría una vida de lujo si lo deseaba.

Pero claro, era también como "San Potter". La "Santa Hermione Granger" salvadora de los pobres y desvalidos ¡por merlín como le odió! Por mucho tiempo. Le odió por tener el valor de haber defendido sus ideales, de estar elogiada por el mundo entero, de ser una sabelotodo, de tener beneficios que no tomaba por la "presunción y falsa humildad" ¿Quién no querría esas cosas? ¿Quién no querría ser vanagloriado y reconocido por el mundo entero?

Al parecer Hermione Granger, no. Bufó para sí mismo en el interior de su cabeza.

Hermione observó cómo poco a poco las facciones de Draco pasaron de ser parsimoniosas e indiferentes hasta rayar en la cólera contenida. Ya reconocía bastante bien ese rostro, de años atrás cuando la furia le escurría hasta por las mismas puntas perfectas de sus cabellos platinos. De momento se asustó al ver que la respiración del muchacho se volvió tan eufórica como si se tratase de un toro rabioso a punto de volcarse contra ella.

-No deberías ser tan hipócrita Hermione Granger-arrastró su nombre con rabia-..pretendiendo que vas por el mundo defendiendo ideales y falseando sonrisas cuando en realidad lo único que quisieras es morirte ¿ o no?-apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos palidecieron más de lo normal. Le enojaba que a pesar de todas las palmaditas en la espalda que recibió de los medios, personas y altos mandos ella se postrara como una insufrible y encima de ello le juzgase abiertamente-

-¿De qué hablas?-le dijo asustada, abrazando la sábana contra su pecho como si esta fuera un escudo protector. Él apostilló algo en su interior, ¿Cómo sabía que era endemoniadamente desdichada?-

-¿Por qué te atreves a juzgarme? -le soltó Draco con cólera. Era verdad, ella no sabía nada de él. Ahora es que Hermione se arrepintió de su comentario que fuera de ser mal intencionado salió de su boca por inercia. Ahora su amargura solo le daba para eso. Realmente la guerra la había cambiado. A todos, pensó-

-..Yo no..-trató de comenzar una disculpa, dándose cuenta del error que cometió. No debía juzgar. Draco tenía razón. Ya era demasiado tarde, la voz de Draco se alzó con cólera-

\- Es evidente que estas aquí para buscar algo turbio, pues quiero que sepas ¡yo no soy como mi padre!-se maldijo al haber dicho aquello, era demasiada vulnerabilidad mostrada. Nadie, ni siquiera su madre sabían que en su interior guardaba tanto rencor-..y en cuanto puedas levantarte de esa maldita cama, eres libre de hacer solo lo que te incumbe y marcharte en cuanto termines-le espetó esto último después de un portazo-

* * *

El sol se asomó tan legendario como siempre, bañando de oro las altiplanicies de la finca de piedras negras. Toda aquella llanura amplia y basta se coloreaba por las yerbas verdes y frondosas. Sirius Black observaba el horizonte pensando en ¿Cómo carajos desyerbar todos aquellos acres para poder plantar? Eso requería de mano de obra, porque para colmo debía hacerse sin magia. ¡Por merlín! Que imposición tan idiota, eso le tomaría como mínimo un par de meses.

Se rascó la nunca y se desperezó para irse rumbo a la cocina. Mas valía tomar un buen desayuno antes de empezar lo evidentemente urgente y necesario. Contratar a la dichosa mano de obra. Una semana antes, colocó avisos en los pueblos cercanos sobre los requerimientos que tenía para la plantación por lo que esperaba que los trabajadores de los alrededores al menos dieran alguna respuesta. En todo caso, esperaba que al menos algún alma se presentase esa mañana para la entrevista de trabajo. No es que tuviera muchos requerimientos para los puestos, pero como mínimo si debía saber quién andaría pisando los suelos de su finca y si era de confiar.

Remus Lupin no tardó en salir por la llamarada verde de la chimenea y darle una de sus típicas sonrisas abiertas y enigmáticas. Como si él estuviera consiente de algo que él no. Le devolvió la sonrisa y señaló rumbo a la cocina en una invitación muda a desayunar.

-¿Y cuántos han acudido?-dijo Lupin después de sorber un poco de té-

-Bueno, eso lo sabremos Remus, aun no llega nadie-

Lupin asintió lentamente y volvió a sorber de su té-

-Canuto, espero que no vayas a decepcionarte. Esto puede llevar tiempo, además ten en cuenta que las fincas aledañas también han iniciado plantación. Es posible que, los trabajadores estén ya contratados-

-Bueno, Remus-dijo Sirius picoteando enérgicamente con el tenedor los huevos revueltos y luego mascarlos a prisa-..no he convocado solo en el mundo de los magos-dicho esto Lupin alzó tanto las cejas que parecían dos aves con las alas extendidas-

-¿Cómo?-

-Bueno, si los estúpidos del ministerio me han dado la imposición de no usar magia, pues evidentemente los trabajadores con varita no son tan necesarios. Ya tomando en cuenta esto, se me ha ocurrido que los muggles también son buenos en eso de los cultivos-

-Ya-soltó Lupin mirándolo con incredulidad y suspicacia al mismo tiempo. ¿Desde cuando Sirius era tan benevolente? -

-Además-volvió a introducir una gran cantidad de comida en la boca a toda prisa y masticó por igual. Después dio un gran sorbo a su te para no atragantarse. Lupin impaciente le esperaba-..no te ofendas amigo mío, ni quisiera sonar peyorativo pero, los muggles cobran menos-

Lupin negó con la cabeza a modo de reprobación. Abrió la boca para protestar pero Sirius no se lo permitió.

-No me lo tomes a mal Lupin, yo también me sorprendí de ello. De hecho me parece injusto. Pero podría ser para esta primera plantación el que aproveche de la situación. Una vez iniciado el negocio, y de sus frutos, los trabajadores recibirán las regalías que les competen. No seré como el típico hacendado que se aprovecha de la mano de obra barata. Y para la segunda plantación el sueldo será diferente, claro, esperando que haya recuperado para entonces la inversión-soltó perorata de pronto, y a Remus casi se le cae la boca hasta la mesa. Realmente Sirius estaba considerando a los trabajadores como parte importante de la empresa ¿o eran sus ideas?-

-Me parece bien Canuto -balbuceó Lupin impactado-

Sirius asintió y le sonrió.

-Ahora, querido amigo. Apresúrate porque debo hace entrevistas y comprar las semillas-

Sirius improvisó una oficina al costado de lo que alguna vez fueron las caballerizas. Lupin se sorprendió al ver que había al menos una docena de personas esperando en el rellano. Luego miro a Sirius por el rabillo comprobando que este observaba con aire taciturno a los presentes. Lo que Remus Lupin no sabía era que, Sirius Black observaba los costales de semillas que estaban en la camioneta del proveedor. Y que en su alma guardaba una profundo anhelo o esperanza de que esas pequeñas y diminutas semillas fueran su salvación, no solo de la banca rota si no en esa taciturna soledad de la que no sabía salir por sí mismo.

-Andando-Dijo Sirius yendo rumbo a las personas. Lupin se quedó mirándolo por un instante y le siguió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Le gustaba ver al nuevo Sirius. O lo que parecía una actitud nueva-


End file.
